I'm the King of the Castle!
by fantasybean
Summary: Sherlock, John, and their toddler, Hamish, spend a week with the Royals. With a toddler, a genius, and an ex-army soldier, things were never going to run smoothly anyway, were they?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm the king of the castle… and you're the dirty rascal!**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Sherlock, John and their toddler, Hamish, spend a week with the Royal family. With a toddler, a genius, and an ex-army soldier, things were never going to run smoothly anyway, were they?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, and I also do not own the royal family, obviously.**

**Information about this fanfiction: John and Sherlock-32. Hamish-2.**

**Warnings: Hamish was conceived through MPreg, but I won't go into details with that, so if you don't like it then just ignore it, it's in their past anyway.**

John, carrying two year old Hamish on his hip, answered the door. A very well-dressed man stood on 221B's doorstep.

"Hello?" John asked while Hamish tried to look down his shirt but was stopped by his daddy pulling his hands away absent-mindedly.

"Doctor John Watson?" the man queried.

"Yes…?" John asked.

"Good morning, this was sent from their royal highnesses. Have a good day, sir." The man passed John an envelope and strode away with an elegant walk.

John slowly closed the door and just before Hamish could take the letter he pulled it out of his reach.

"Daddy…" Hamish complained, much like his papa did.

"No, sweetheart. Come on, let's go and find papa." John smiled and kissed Hamish's forehead.

They went upstairs and found Sherlock sat in bed reading a chemistry book.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked.

"I just got given a letter…" John said "From their royal highnesses…"

"Ah, Auntie Lizzie!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Auntie who? Sherlock, what is this about?" John asked.

"Open it." Sherlock said, nodding at the letter.

John put Hamish down and their son ran onto the bed to 'read' Sherlock's book.

John opened it and read slowly.

"We've been invited to stay at their private castle for a week, from this Saturday, till Friday evening." John frowned "A personal invite from Queen Elizabeth… what the hell!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, stupid… stupid…" Sherlock seemed to be admonishing himself.

"Sherlock." John warned.

"I'm sorry, John. You may have met my parents and… close… family. But I am related to the royal family. My mother is Auntie Lizzie's cousin, but they were as close as sisters, so we refer to her as my Auntie. I forgot to tell you." Sherlock explained.

"Why hasn't she contacted sooner if you're so close?" John asked.

"They broke contact with me when I was on drugs in my late teens and early twenties. Now they're sure I have reformed, with a child and husband as proof, I think they want to 'welcome' me back." Sherlock said.

"You don't sound too happy about this…" John said, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his husband's hand.

"I'm not. I don't… I don't want to be welcomed back. They didn't even try to help. I was a shame in their eyes. Why should I return to them, show them any kindness?" Sherlock asked.

"We don't have to. It's completely up to you, love." John said.

"We'll have to go. It's generally a wise idea not to irritate the most powerful family in Britain." Sherlock sighed "Maybe we can get back to how it once was…"

"Yeah. Well, I'll just give a thumbs-up to a CCTV camera, I'm sure Mycroft will understand that." John said.

"Yeah…" Sherlock nodded, quite distracted.

**Author's note: Hello to all you readers! I hope you've enjoyed reading so far and that you continue to enjoy it! Thanks! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock or royal family or anything.**

John and Sherlock packed their bags on Friday evening and went to bed, cuddled up and quite tired, chasing after a toddler all day was tiring. Sherlock had texted Lestrade that from Saturday till Friday he didn't want any cases unless they were really good as they were busy.

"Why did they send a list of things needed to be brought?" John queried.

"Hmm… you don't know how it all works with certain customs and traditions. And they know I've deleted half of that crap." Sherlock answered, rubbing John's back gently.

"Right." John nodded and yawned "Do you think Hamish will like it there? It's not far from London, right?"

"Not too far, only fifteen minutes away really. They don't like to do much at Buckingham palace; they prefer their more private castles, more comfortable, you know?" Sherlock said.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"And yes, I think Hamish will like it. I think they invited more than just us. My parents, Mycroft, no doubt, their relatives, like a family reunion." Sherlock said.

"It should be an interesting week." John commented.

"Of course." Sherlock said tiredly and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they were awoken by a crying Hamish. Sherlock gently pushed John back down in the bed as a sign for him to get some more sleep while he got up. Hamish was still in a cot, he'd only just turned two and had only tried to get out once, it was quite humorous as John and Sherlock had watched him from the doorway, he had focussed a lot but he wasn't the tallest of two year old's and he didn't make a great escape. They were thinking of getting him a toddler bed soon though, but for now he was very happy in his cot.

Sherlock climbed the stairs to their son's room and found Hamish stood up, holding onto the bars, and crying loudly.

"Alright, little man, come here then." Sherlock smiled gently and picked Hamish up.

"Papa." Hamish said as his tears slowed.

Sherlock lay Hamish on the changing table and changed his nappy. Hamish was in the beginning stages of potty training. They were trying to get him to say something when he thought he needed the toilet, then they'd take him to the potty to relieve himself and that was the first part, getting him to recognise needing the toilet. But he remained in nappies during the day or night. Hamish was a fast learner though, but Sherlock and John didn't want to push him, he was progressing very well. His speech was brilliant! Especially when he was focussed on the conversation. He also walked without needing Sherlock or John shadowing him. He sometimes even toddled around the room all on his own, mostly without needing any support from furniture.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Sherlock asked gently.

Hamish had his thumb in his mouth, his comfort habit, so he just nodded.

Once Sherlock had changed his nappy he lifted him up and took him down to the kitchen, it seemed John had got up despite Sherlock's want for him to get a little more sleep.

"Morning!" John smiled and kissed Hamish's forehead, then Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock sat Hamish in his high chair and sat himself beside him.

The three ate breakfast; Hamish had a bottle of apple juice to finish up and soon started struggling to get out of the straps of the chair.

"Ou'! Ou' now!" he demanded.

"Please." John added, trying to get Hamish to say please.

"Pease!" Hamish grinned up at him.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile, watching them both. A warmth was in his heart at the sight of his husband and his son.

John got him out of the high chair and set him on the floor. The toddler toddled away in his jim-jams, they watched him go into the living room and sit in front of the television. He grabbed the remote control clumsily and started pressing buttons. He knew what to do, but he just needed a little help with the fine details.

Sherlock laughed and joined his son in the living room, sitting beside him on the floor.

Hamish crawled into Sherlock's lap as his papa flicked the television on to cbeebies.

John watched them, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

Hamish was an adorable but stubborn two year old. He wasn't the best sleeper (thank you, Sherlock) but they knew what helped him doze off. The little boy had John's eye colour and straight blonde hair, but everything else, physically about him, was Sherlock… except from his height. Though it was undetermined how tall he would end up being, for now, he was quite small for a two year old. His features were all Sherlock's, his nose, his mouth, his cheekbones, eye shape, face shape, and ears.

When he was born Sherlock had been immensely mesmerised by the fact that Hamish's eyes were John's! He hadn't stopped talking about it for a month, it was rather cute.

As it was Saturday morning and the day they were to go to the palace, John checked the clock and said "One hour till they pick us up!"

"Alright!" Sherlock called back.

"Hamish, we're going to see the Queen!" John said, walking into the living room after he'd made himself tea and crouching beside his husband and son, he put a hand on Sherlock's bent knee to balance himself.

"Stamp?" Hamish queried.

John frowned, trying to work out what he was saying.

"The stamp, John. He asked who the person on the stamp was a few weeks ago when you were sending letters." Sherlock explained briefly.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Misha, well done for remembering!" John praised.

Hamish had three nicknames. Misha, Mishee, and Hay. They were usually said when his parents were particularly happy, as were most nicknames.

Hamish grinned up at John and then returned his gaze to the characters on the telly.

"Time to go, the car is here." Sherlock said. They were all dressed and ready. For now they wore rather smart clothes. John had been asked to bring his formal army uniform. But for now he just wore a suit. Sherlock wore his every-day black suit with white shirt. Hamish wore blue jeans, a red polo shirt, and a green jumper with a train on it, they didn't care that they'd been asked to dress moderately formally upon arrival, Hamish was two and they wanted him to be comfortable.

The three got in the car, John buckled Hamish into the special children's seat. Hamish was quite relaxed today, but he hadn't slept too well, so he may be a little tired. The little one just put his thumb in his mouth as the car started moving. Sherlock and John entwined their hands and rested them between themselves on Hamish's lap.

"You alright?" John asked Sherlock.

Sherlock was more open, he hadn't changed since he'd met John, more… grown. Learned that it was okay to feel. He was still rude and a little bit arrogant, but he cherished his family, John and Hamish meant the world to him. He loved them both, and John had shown him that that was okay.

"I'm fine, love." He smiled and leant over Hamish to reach his husband. They kissed gently. Sherlock swiped his tongue across John's bottom lip and John opened his mouth with a little moan and they kissed for a few more moments, ending with John's hand nestled in Sherlock's curly hair and Sherlock's hand on John's cheek.

"Mmm, that was nice." John smiled contently.

"Indeed." Sherlock nodded and after one more peck he sat back properly.

They had met when they were twenty eight, John had been in Afghanistan for about five years before being shot in the shoulder and having to return home. They'd moved in together, solved cases together, got together, got married. And at the age of thirty had had Hamish. They were really quite content. They had their action, their risk, in the cases, the chases. They had their family and love and reason at home.

They arrived quite soon. The castle was… a palace. With the same white stone and sculpted statues as Buckingham Palace. Through the windows were warm, inviting colours of red and gold and blue. Hamish sat up and took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Look!" he exclaimed and pointed.

"That's the castle, Hamish! We'll be staying there for a week!" Sherlock smiled.

Hamish had a look of awe on his face and John and Sherlock smiled fondly at him.

The car pulled up along the massive driveway surrounded by grass and fields and trees. The door was opened for them. Sherlock got Hamish out and John got out on the other side. Hamish wiggled to get down and quickly ran (toddled) straight over to the grass area and sat down, he played with the grass and made incomprehensible exclamations.

"Hamish!" Sherlock called over.

Hamish looked up with a care-free grin on his little face.

Sherlock reached a hand out "Come on, we've got to go and meet everyone! Remember, the Princes and the Queen, and the Princesses."

Hamish gasped and scrambled up, he took Sherlock's hand and John took his other one. The husbands listened as he chatted away "Princesses! Cwowns and dwesses! Stamp lady?" Hamish suddenly asked.

"That's it. But call her Queen Elizabeth." John recommended.

"Why?" Hamish asked.

"Because that's her title and name." John explained.

"She'll tell us what she wants to be called; it'll probably be Auntie Lizzie." Sherlock commented and they walked up the entrance steps and a butler stood there awaiting them.

"Good evening, Mister Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Watson, and Master Holmes-Watson." He gave them all a nod.

"Kween!" Hamish shouted loudly.

"Erm, right this way, if you'll just follow me, you're a little bit late, and they're all here waiting for you." He said.

"Who's here?" John queried,

"Their royal highnesses, Queen Elizabeth, Prince Phillip, Prince Charles, and Lady Camille. Also, Prince Harry, Prince William, and Lady Kate." The Butler said.

They walked through the big corridors with red carpets, paintings on the walls, detailed architecture, and just… so much that they could barely take it all in. Sherlock seemed to have the least interested face of the three.

"Just here, sirs." He said and opened a door.

Sherlock was first to go in, followed by Hamish and then John, their hands all still linked.

Quiet fell over the room of royals.

Hamish shouted "Hiya!" quite happily.

Kate had to put a hand to her mouth to stop from giggling.

**Author's note: Sorry if I don't do well with the titles and formalities of the royals, despite living in Britain, I don't have much of an interest in them. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying! Assuming the introduction chapter was so short I thought I'd do another one today as well! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royal family or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Oh, and I edited the last two chapters. I had to change Sherlock and John's ages due to the fact that John would have had to be older to have achieved his medical qualifications and army captain stuff. So they met at twenty eight, had Hamish at thirty. And are now thirty two.**

"Sherlock!" The Queen smiled and stood up. She walked to him with grace, she looked younger in person.

"Auntie." Sherlock smiled politely as she embraced him. He hugged her back and she pulled away and said "You look so well!"

"I am." He nodded.

"I am glad." She nodded then turned to look at John and Hamish.

"This is my husband, John, and our son, Hamish." Sherlock gestured to them with pride in his voice.

"What a lovely family you have. Nice to meet you." She smiled "Please call me Auntie Lizzie when in informal situations." She said.

"Thank you." John nodded "Nice to meet you too."

"I wish I could have been at your wedding!" she said.

"It was a very small ceremony, Auntie. Just John, me, our landlady, and a close friend. Mycroft insisted on coming too." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, well it sounds like it was an enjoyable day." She said kindly.

"It was good." Sherlock said.

"Now, who is this?" she asked, looking down at Hamish who now was just looking around the room.

"Say hello, Misha." John called out to his son.

"'Misha'?" Prince Phillip, the Queens husband, queried with a raised eyebrow.

"His nickname." Sherlock dismissed it.

"Hello!" Hamish gave Elizabeth a wave.

"He's very sweet. Goodness, he looks like you did at his age, Sherlock. Except his eyes and hair, which I see he got from you, Doctor Watson." She said.

"Please, call me John." John said automatically and lifted Hamish off the floor to sit on his hip.

"Stamp!" Hamish shouted loudly.

John smiled awkwardly "Sorry, he first knows you as the lady on the stamp, which was before Sherlock told me he was related to you."

"Oh, Sherlock!" she said with fond complaint.

"I forgot to tell him. It's quite alright, John understands." Sherlock shrugged.

"Ma'am, lunch is served." A butler said after knocking and entering.

"Thank you. Now, come along!" she said.

They all stood up and went to a dining room.

"Do you have a high chair for Hamish?" Sherlock asked as everyone else except him and his husband and son sat down.

"Of course." Phillip said as a butler brought in a high chair.

Sherlock and John's seats were half way down the table and the high chair was placed right at the end.

"Excuse me, can you put it beside us please?" John asked.

"Oh." The butler frowned and looked towards the queen. Just then a woman entered.

"This is the nanny." Charles explained.

"Oh, no we won't be needing a nanny." John frowned.

"It's not an inconvenience, it's her job, John." Camilla said.

John held Hamish tighter.

"We won't be needing you." Sherlock said straight to the nanny.

"But I am here to look after your son." She said.

"We look after our son, as he is our son." Sherlock said shortly and went to the end of the table, lifting the high chair up and carrying it to the spot between his and John's seat.

"Sherlock! You are making a scene!" Elizabeth said unhappily.

"No, you are all making a fuss over nothing." Sherlock said.

"Sirs, I am here to feed, change, bathe, and give your son what he needs." The nanny said, coming forward with her arms outstretched as if to take Hamish.

Hamish started gripping onto John tighter "No. We feed him, change him, bathe him, and give him everything he needs and more. We are his parents." John said.

"Doctor Watson, you're part of the family now, you don't need to do that anymore." Charles said.

"Right, come along John." Sherlock said, and started guiding him out of the room.

"Sherlock Holmes, stop where you are." Elizabeth said standing "What are you doing?"

"We. Are leaving." Sherlock said, turning back.

"Why?" she asked.

"You will not tell us how to look after our son. John and I are Hamish's parents; we do not want or need a nanny. We will not be told how to be parents by someone who doesn't have any children and has no business sticking her nose in." Sherlock gestured to the woman, who blushed "Hamish is our son. And in our family that means he is in our care. It is not an obligation to look after him, it is more, we want to look after him, we enjoy looking after him. He is our baby." Sherlock said.

"Alright, alright. You can look after him on your own then. Just sit back down. You can go." Elizabeth said the last thing to the nanny, who curtsied and left.

John sighed and sat Hamish in the high chair and the husbands took their seats.

"Thank you for the offer though." John said quietly.

"That's quite alright." Elizabeth smiled politely.

"I never understood the whole nanny thing anyway." Sherlock said. "Well, I did. But since we've had Hamish I haven't wanted anyone but us two to look after him. How could anyone want to let other people parent their children?" he frowned.

"I had an au pair for a year." John commented.

"How old were you?" Sherlock queried.

"Ohh, about ten, I think. Harry was thirteen so the woman, can't remember her name, was more there for me. Our parents were having a busy year at work, having to sometimes move around the place a little." John said.

"Did you like her?" Sherlock asked.

"She was nice. My parents are good judges of character, that's why they like you, they really looked. Anyway, she was alright, but one night I had a nightmare, my parents were in Wales, and she couldn't calm me down. In the end dad had to drive down. I remember seeing him get out of the car. I was out the front door with no shoes or socks on and just ran into his arms." John said.

"You were a cute child." Sherlock smirked.

"Hey!" John protested.

"I've seen pictures; do not try to deny it." Sherlock smiled triumphantly.

"I cute!" Hamish shouted.

"Yes you are. But you can also be a little rascal!" John smiled and gave him a little tickle.

"Ahh, food is here." Harry smiled as the food was served.

"Is this alright for the baby?" a waiter asked, showing John and Sherlock the plate of food.

"That's just fine, thank you." Sherlock nodded.

The man put the plate down in front of Hamish and the children's cutlery too.

Hamish grabbed a sandwich and put it straight in his mouth.

John and Sherlock tucked in too, but kept an eye on Hamish, checking he was eating properly.

"Sherlock, we haven't seen you in quite a while. You haven't met Katharine." Charles said.

"I haven't." Sherlock nodded and looked over to the woman. It had been announced a few weeks ago that she was pregnant, she wasn't showing yet, but she looked happy.

"Congratulations on the baby." John said with a smile to Kate.

"Thank you. We're really excited." She said, taking William's hand "Though, I suppose you know the feeling." She added, nodding to Hamish.

"Oh yes. You just wait till you show! And when you can feel him or her kick." John grinned.

"I thought the kicking and hitting wasn't that pleasant." Sherlock frowned "He kept you up most of the night."

"Well, it was tiring, but it was nice to feel him there and moving. You liked feeling him moving too." John smiled.

"That I did." Sherlock nodded.

"How old is Hamish now?" Kate queried.

"He turned two a few weeks ago." Sherlock answered.

"I two!" Hamish told everyone as he waved a piece of cucumber about.

Everyone seemed to find the boy adorable.

"And are you enjoying your lunch, little one?" Charles asked.

Hamish said "Yes! Daddy, I wan' apple." he turned to John.

"Maybe you can have one later, you've got some lovely food on your plate there, darling." John pointed at the food.

Hamish frowned curiously and picked up a sandwich. He put it in his mouth and chewed then made an unpleased sound. Sherlock, with his quick reflexes, put his hand in front of Hamish's mouth and Hamish spat the chewed sandwiches out onto it. Sherlock helped Hamish get any more little bits of the sandwich out with his finger. John gave the boy a little bit of water from his glass and Hamish said "Din' like dat."

Harry chuckled "He's a funny guy."

"Who you?" Hamish asked and pointed at Harry while Sherlock put his son's spat out food in his napkin.

"I'm Harry." Harry said.

"I have a Harry!" Hamish said excitedly.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"My auntie Harry!" Hamish smiled.

"My sister." John explained.

"Harry?" Harry asked again.

"Short for Harriet. She never liked that name though; she shortened it when she was about eight." John elaborated.

"Ah." Harry nodded in understanding.

"You must feel like we're bombarding you with questions." Camilla said.

John huffed a laugh but said "Don't worry about it."

"Papa!" Hamish said and tried to lean over to Sherlock.

"Hmm?" Sherlock asked, looking down at Hamish.

"Shh, secat!" Hamish said, referring to the word 'secret'.

"Oh, a secret?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and bent down so his ear was just beside Hamish's mouth for him to whisper into.

Hamish took a breath and then blew a raspberry onto Sherlock's ear.

John, Harry, William, and Kate laughed. Sherlock wiped his ear and said "You little rascal!" and blew a raspberry on Hamish's neck. The toddler was in hysterical laugher, as was John.

Sherlock soon stopped and ruffled Hamish's hair.

"'Gain!" Hamish demanded.

"Enough now, Misha." Sherlock said gently.

Once lunch was over they all went to a living room with very comfortable sofas.

Hamish was sat on the floor with one of Elizabeth's corgis. He was petting it and trying to get it to run around but the dog had been so well trained it was quite calm.

About half an hour into chatter Hamish was toddling and he tripped and fell over. John was quickly up and picking him up gently.

"Alright." He said as Hamish cried into his shoulder "Where does it hurt, poppet?" he asked.

"Knees!" Hamish said loudly.

John sat Hamish on Sherlock's lap and knelt before them. He rolled Hamish's trousers up and found his knees to be a little bit red.

"Just a little bit sore." John said and kissed them gently to make them better.

"I think it's someone's nap time." Sherlock commented.

"No!" Hamish protested.

"Yes, Hay." John said.

"I'll take him. I know the way around here." Sherlock said, standing as John did too.

"You're staying in the normal room, Sherlock." Elizabeth said.

"I know." Sherlock stated.

"Have a nice sleep." John said and kissed Hamish's cheek.

Sherlock carried Hamish out and went up to his and John's room. He found a cot at the end of their bed and lay Hamish down gently, he closed the curtains so it was dim in the room and kissed Hamish goodnight.

When he started walking away Hamish started crying so Sherlock went back, sat at the end of the big four-poster bed, and gently took Hamish's little hand through the cot bars.

"It's alright, I'm here. Have a nice sleep." Sherlock said.

Hamish put his thumb in his mouth, and despite his original protests, he seemed very quiet because after a few mumbles he fell asleep.

Sherlock smiled and left Hamish to sleep after getting the baby-monitor out of his bag and plugging it in.

He went back to the living room area and plugged in the other monitor then went to sit beside John.

"Was he alright?" John asked, wrapping an arm around Sherlock's waist.

"He's fine. Went straight to sleep." Sherlock said.

"Good." John nodded and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Are you alright, John?" William asked.

"I'm fine." John smiled tiredly "Just a little bit tired."

"You can have a nap too, if you want." Sherlock said.

"I don't want to be rude." John said.

"Oh no, it's not rude. We understand, running around after a toddler can't be easy." Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Quite sure." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'll show you to our room." Sherlock said, standing and pulling John after him once they were up.

They got to their room and John said "I'll get up when he wakes up. Have fun with your family." as he got into bed.

"If I did that I'd be in this room with you." Sherlock said.

"That's a lovely thing of you to say, for me. But they are your family too, they all seem very nice." John said.

"Appearances, John. Nothing more. You are my family. Just you and Hamish. They are… relatives." Sherlock said and bent over to give John a kiss.

"Can I stay with you?" Sherlock asked suddenly, drawing away.

"Of course, if you want. But I think you'll get a bit bored." John said "All I'll be doing is sleeping."

"That's okay. I can watch you!" Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are not staring at me while I sleep again! Just… go downstairs and spend some time with your relatives." John said.

Sherlock huffed "Fine. Sleep well, John." He kissed John one more time, went over and checked on Hamish, then left.

The royal family sat in silence. They had heard the conversation between Sherlock and John on the baby monitor. Sherlock soon entered and sat down then said "Why are you so quiet?"

Suddenly John's voice came through the monitor "Sherlock, if you're there, we left the monitor on. You can unplug it, I can hear Hamish if he cries now."

Sherlock unplugged the monitor and sat back down then said "Oh. You heard what I said." he stated.

"You don't consider us your family?" Charles asked.

"No." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, we watched and helped raise you alongside your parents." Elizabeth frowned.

"The nannies and my parents raised me, you simply watched, but you have too many obligations to focus on everyone. And you haven't been there when I actually needed someone. I brought shame onto you. John… John has never been ashamed of me. He loves me. He has supported me from the day he met me. The day he met me. Whatever I've done, he's been there. Sure, he's not always happy with my rudeness to others, but he is there and he isn't ashamed of me. Family is love, not blood. You are my relatives, that is all." Sherlock stated.

"Sherlock, think of what the public would have thought!" Phillip exclaimed.

"Your drugged up royal. A press field day. I understand." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock…" Elizabeth sighed.

"I came here because I had to. Now, let us move on. When are my mother, father, and Mycroft going to get here?" Sherlock asked "I presume others are coming."

"Sherlock." Sherlock turned towards the door when he heard his brother's voice "I trust you have already insulted half the people here." Mycroft said.

"Good to see you, brother dear." Sherlock said.

Just after Sherlock and John had met the brothers had reconciled and were on much better terms.

"Likewise. And good afternoon to you all." Mycroft said to the room with a slight nod, he entered and sat beside Sherlock gracefully.

"Mycroft! Just on time!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course." Mycroft nodded "Where are John and Hamish?" he asked.

"Bed. Hamish is having his nap and John's joined him, he didn't sleep well last night." Sherlock said.

"Ah. Well, I look forward for when they wake. Mummy and father will be here tomorrow morning in case you wondered." Mycroft commented.

"Okay. Oh, and when will Lestrade be here? I assume you invited your boyfriend. And I see you had a quick shag only… half an hour ago." Sherlock looked Mycroft up and down.

Mycroft stared at Sherlock while Elizabeth gasped and Charles said "Sherlock!"

Mycroft sniffed and said "Sherlock, I will-"Sherlock cut Mycroft off.

"You will what? Don't bore me with empty threats, when mummy arrives tomorrow she'll take my side. I'm her baby." Sherlock said smugly.

Mycroft sighed and said "I informed Gregory just this afternoon, he's glad for a few days off work, so yes, he will be coming. Sadly he is finishing clearing up the mess of paperwork you left after you and John jumped into the Thames last week."

"What happened?" Kate asked, leaning forward with interest.

"John and I didn't have an option. It was jump or get beheaded by a psychopath with a liking for medieval methods." Sherlock said.

"Anyway, he will be here for dinner. Oh, and Sherlock, is Hamish off the bottle yet?" Mycroft asked, clearly trying to show Sherlock up.

"Mycroft, firstly, that isn't embarrassing. He's two years old. Secondly, no he is not. He likes the comfort." Sherlock said.

"Boys, can you, for five minutes, go without teasing each other?" Phillip asked.

"Doubt it." William said and Harry laughed.

About an hour later John and Hamish walked into the living room. John had a bottle of milk in his hand and Hamish holding his other hand and toddling in.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Sherlock smiled and reached his hands out. Hamish said "Papa! I wake and daddy was dere!"

"I know! He was tired too!" Sherlock smiled and sat his son on his lap.

"I woke up just before he did." John said, sitting on the other side of Sherlock and passing his husband the bottle "Hello, Mycroft." John greeted.

"Afternoon, John." Mycroft nodded and Hamish said "My!" loudly.

Mycroft smiled at him "Hello, dear nephew, did you have a nice sleep?"

Hamish nodded and when he spotted his bottle he went "Mmm." And reorganised how he sat. He, with Sherlock's help, soon sat cradled in Sherlock's arms, his head resting on the crook of Sherlock's elbow, Sherlock held the bottle but Hamish had one hand on it as he sucked on the teat contently, making content sounds every few seconds.

"Isn't he a bit too old to do that?" Camilla asked with a rather judging look on her face.

"No. He likes being fed like this." Sherlock said.

"Shall we go out to the gardens once he has finished?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Hamish will enjoy that." John commented while everyone nodded.

**Author's note: More to come as soon as possible! And remember, this is all made up, I am not judging the royals' parenting methods.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals or anything.**

Once Hamish had finished his bottle they all went for a walk around the gardens. Hamish happily toddled along the path, holding onto John or Sherlock's hand, stopping every now and then to look at something, like a flower or tree. Sherlock and John's hands were entwined between them and they conversed as they kept an eye on Hamish whenever he let go of one of their hands.

"He's a fast little toddler." William commented.

"You were fast too; you'd have us chasing you down all the hallways." Charles said and everyone laughed.

"Daddy! Papa!" Hamish shouted and toddled over to them, he held up two yellow flowers, one to each of them.

"Aww, thank you so much!" John smiled.

"That's very kind of you, sweetheart." Sherlock said. They both pressed kisses to his forehead.

"Remember though, if you want to pick flowers, you have to ask the person who owns the garden." John said kindly.

Hamish didn't seem to care; he just toddled off in another direction.

"Aww, what a sweet boy." Kate smiled.

About five minutes later John frowned "Where is Hamish?" he asked, looking around quickly.

"I saw him just about twenty seconds ago!" Sherlock said, joining John in the search.

"Daddy! Papa! 'Ook!" they heard Hamish's voice from… above?

Everyone looked up and saw Hamish was sitting up in a branch of an oak tree. It had lots of low and high branches.

"Hamish, don't move!" John said, holding his hands up in a gesture for him to be still.

"How did he get up there? He can't even climb out of his cot!" Mycroft exclaimed.

"He's smart. He wanted to climb the tree, so he did. It doesn't look that hard, and as he's so young, he's flexible." Sherlock said.

John was walking towards the tree "Don't move, I'm coming to get you." he said to Hamish.

John started climbing steadily and was soon on the same thin branch as Hamish.

"Daddy! High!" Hamish said excitedly.

"Yes, but you've been naughty. You don't climb stuff without letting daddy or papa know first, okay? It's dangerous." John said sternly.

Hamish pouted and John straddled the branch and shuffled across it, soon he had Hamish in his arms and the boy clung onto him.

John climbed down carefully, one hand used to hold onto branches, and the other holding Hamish to himself.

Once on the floor Sherlock said "Hamish, that was naughty, okay? You could have gotten hurt."

As Hamish was put on the floor he pouted and looked cross.

"Don't you dare think of having a tantrum here. You shouldn't have climbed the tree without telling us." John put his hands on his hips.

Hamish imitated him and put his hands on his hips.

"Hamish." John said warningly.

Hamish shouted incoherently "Ahhuhh!"

"No, Hamish." Sherlock stated.

Hamish stomped a foot on the ground and sat down on the grass.

"Hamish Watson-Holmes, stop being silly." Sherlock said.

"Silly!" Hamish shouted and pointed at Sherlock then kicked his legs out in frustration.

"Hamish, we're having a nice walk, you either stop now and say sorry, or you come inside with me and it'll be really boring." John said, crouching down in front of his son.

Hamish looked to the ground with a pout, looking much like Sherlock, then looked up at John and sniffled.

"Come on, say sorry." John said.

"Sowwy." Hamish said.

John picked him up "Now say sorry to papa and give him a cuddle."

Hamish reached out for Sherlock and repeated the "sowwy" as he snuggled into Sherlock's arms.

"That's much better." Sherlock said.

They carried on walking and Elizabeth commented "Sherlock had lots of tantrums at Hamish's age, he didn't go two days without shouting at someone."

John laughed "Not much has changed there then."

Sherlock bumped his hip into John's and they laughed together.

Once they returned back inside they went to the living room again. John went quickly to their bedroom, rummaged through some bags, and returned with a few toys. He went to the living room where everyone was now sat and found Hamish in Sherlock's arms.

"Where's my… ears?" Sherlock questioned.

Hamish put his hands on Sherlock's ears and Sherlock said "Correct! My clever baby! Aren't you a clever toddler, Hamish?" he said with a big smile and bouncing his legs so Hamish bounced.

Hamish grinned and giggled and clapped.

"Look what I've got!" John said and put the small bag of toys on the floor.

"You shop at Sainsburys?" Camilla asked, looking at the orange plastic bag with poorly hidden distaste.

"Well, we didn't get the toys from Sainsburys, but we get our food from there." John replied as Sherlock put Hamish on the floor and the boy crawled over to John.

"What's this?" John pulled out a box.

"'Saw!" Hamish exclaimed, pointing at the box.

"That's right, a jigsaw. And what else have we got to play with?" John pulled out a little plastic box.

"Do'tor!" Hamish said and went for it when John put it down, attempting to open it.

"A doctor kit, yes! Who are you going to make better, Hamish?" John opened the box for his son.

Hamish looked around and looked unsure of these new people, so he took the stethoscope out of the kit and went toddling to his papa while everyone watched fondly and made comments to the person next to them.

Hamish listened to Sherlock's heart and said something, but it wasn't coherent enough for anyone to catch what he meant. He got off of Sherlock's lap, retrieved some bandages and wrapped them around Sherlock's arm and said "Oo Betta!"

"Thank you, darling, I am feeling much better." Sherlock smiled.

"Not dalin'! Do'tor! Like daddy!" Hamish demanded.

"Okay, my darling doctor." Sherlock smirked.

"Hey, Hamish," Harry sat on the floor beside John and said "I have a headache, can you make it better?"

Hamish put his stethoscope to Harry's forehead then stuck a plaster on it.

"That's better! Thank you." Harry sat back in his seat with a smile.

"N-n…Nnnn!" Hamish seemed to be stuck on a word.

"Next?" Sherlock suggested.

Hamish clapped "Nest!"

"Hamish, my wife is going to have a baby soon, can you make sure the baby is okay?" William asked, gesturing to Kate, who was sat next to him.

Hamish looked around the room and frowned "Where baby?" he asked.

"Hamish, sweetheart," John caught his attention and said "Remember, before a baby is born they live in their mummy, or in some cases, daddy's tummies." John patted his own stomach.

Hamish went "Oh!" and said "I be your tummy, daddy?" he asked, crawling over to John and nuzzling his head into John's jumper-covered stomach.

"Yes. And Kate, now, has a baby in her tummy." John explained, ruffling Hamish's hair fondly.

"Daddy?" Hamish asked insistently "Fat?" Hamish asked.

"Pardon?" John frowned.

"Fat." Hamish repeated.

"He's referring to the pictures of you when you were pregnant and when he's seen other pregnant people, John. The bump." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, well, Hay, I wasn't fat, I was pregnant. And you need to be a little bit bigger when you're pregnant." John said.

"As you repeated, John. 'I'm not fat!'" Sherlock said, mocking John well-naturedly.

"I wasn't fat! And your comments on my 'waddling', were just mean." John said.

"Oh, come on, John, I was just stating a fact." Sherlock said.

John gave a glare but they both laughed after a few moments.

Hamish toddled over to Kate and with help from William he climbed onto the sofa.

"Tummy?" he asked her, putting his hand on her stomach.

"That's right." She smiled. Hamish leant down and pressed his ear against her stomach and listened, then giggled "'Unny soun's." he remarked.

"Funny noises? That's the digestive system." Sherlock explained.

Hamish lifted his head up "Baby okay." He stated and got down from the sofa.

"That's great, thank you, Hamish." She smiled.

Hamish smiled at her then turned to his dad "Daddy." He said and put his hands between his legs.

"Do you need the toilet?" John asked.

Hamish nodded.

"Good boy for telling us. Where are they?" John asked, standing.

"I'll show you." Sherlock stood up and picked Hamish up "Is there anywhere else you need me to show you to?" Sherlock asked.

"Just the loos is fine." John said and they walked out.

When they returned Lestrade had arrived.

"Stwade!" Hamish exclaimed and toddled into the man's open arms.

"Alright, kiddo?" he asked, giving him a hug.

Hamish smiled and said "I be keva an' have wee in da loo!"

"You had a wee in the loo? That's really good!" Lestrade said, used to a two year old's happiness in revealing toilet habits.

"'Saw?"

"Pardon?" he asked.

"He's asking if you'll do the jigsaw with him." John explained, he and Sherlock sat down.

"Sure!" Lestrade nodded and sat on the floor with Hamish to do the puzzle.

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

As evening fell over the skies and the lights started flickering on and fires were lit everyone went to the dinner table. Hamish sat between his parents and Mycroft and Lestrade sat on the other side of John.

The food was brought in by the servants and John's jaw dropped.

"I take it you don't eat so grandly very often, John." Philip commented.

"No. Well, if we've had a good day and we have food in then we make a dinner, but Sherlock and I often have to have a take-away. Hamish always gets good food though." John explained.

"'Got food in', what do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, juggling cases, clinic work, and looking after Hamish, it's hard to go shopping, but we manage. We always have enough food in." John explained quickly.

The royals seemed to be a bit surprised at the differences between their lives and John's.

"John doesn't like food shopping anyway." Sherlock commented "He has rows." He elaborated.

"With who?" Kate asked.

"Chip and pin machines." Sherlock smirked, looking at his husband out of the corner of his eye.

John grumbled and tucked into some potatoes.

Sherlock was multi-tasking between eating his meal and feeding Hamish.

"Are you sure you don't want a nanny to feed Hamish?" Camilla asked.

Sherlock glared at her and stated "No."

"Sherlock, be nice, she was just suggesting something that could help you." Charles said.

Sherlock was seething. He had his fork in his hand held so tightly his knuckles were going white. He lifted his fork up and stabbed it into the table. John reached across quickly and wrapped his hand around Sherlock's fist. Sherlock looked sharply over to John who gave him hard eyes.

Sherlock sighed and let go of the fork, stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"Mycr-"Mycroft cut John off.

"Yes." Mycroft said and stood up. John got up and Mycroft took his seat and picked up Hamish's spoon. John went straight after Sherlock and found him two corridors away. There were guards stood at each end.

"Can you leave us, please?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, we have our orders to remain from our Sergeant." One of them explained.

John sighed and put his hands in his pocket for his wallet and showed his army ID "Captain!" one guard exclaimed and stood to attention, the other quickly followed.

"Leave us, please." John said.

"Of course, sir. Just shout if you need anything." The same guard nodded and with a salute, which was returned, he left.

John sighed and looked over to Sherlock was leaning against a wall with his hand, looking at the floor.

"They think I am incapable." Sherlock said and looked up at John.

John looked into those beautiful eyes and shook his head gently "They just don't understand. They get their way all the time. I guess every child they've known has been cared for by a nanny. We're different, they just need time to adjust." John said, putting a hand on Sherlock's back.

"They shouldn't have to adjust! They should just let us be!" Sherlock said loudly.

"Quite right." John agreed.

"I want to go home. I want you and Hamish and that's it." Sherlock sighed and he looked so sad that John wanted to be able to be a superhero so he could get Hamish and Sherlock in 221B in just a moment. But he couldn't.

"If you want to go, then we can go." John said.

Sherlock shut his eyes and fell into John. John gave him a tight, comforting hug.

"One week. It's just one week. Hamish likes it here, a nice little break. This… this is the royal family! We can't piss them off." Sherlock mumbled into John's warm shoulder.

"Fine. We'll stay. But remember I am right here with you, okay?" John said, tangling his fingers in Sherlock's hair.

"I know." Sherlock smiled.

"Come on then, shall we go back? I'm sure Hamish is confused as to where we went." John suggested.

"Alright." Sherlock pulled away and smiled.

"And hey, shall we play a little trick on Misha?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh, what are we thinking?" Sherlock queried.

"Okay, so we…"

Mycroft was spooning another mouthful of mashed potato into Hamish's mouth when the door creaked open behind him.

Sherlock crawled in first, followed by John and the adults who could see them either frowned or smiled.

Misha was chatting away to Harry happily and didn't notice anything.

John had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. They crawled to either side of Hamish's high chair and slowly rose onto their knees, grinning on either side of him.

Hamish gasped and looked between them both with joy in his big blue eyes.

John and Sherlock dove their heads into each side of his neck and blew giant raspberries there, Hamish squealed and giggled and kicked his little feet under the table and waved his hands around, his eyes screwed tight shut, in hysterics. His hands banged into the plastic plate of food he's been given and it flipped over, spraying the Watson-Holmes' in mashed potatoes, gravy, and other vegetables and pieces of chicken.

John and Sherlock, wide-eyed, pulled their faces out of Hamish's neck and the whole table was silent.

Sherlock, John, and Hamish were covered in food, it was in their hair, and the gravy and pieces of potato was on their faces and clothes. The three looked at each other and Hamish abruptly giggled.

John and Sherlock's eyes met and they burst into laughter, soon they were gasping for breath but unable to control their giggles.

"Come on, you three, let's get you cleaned up" Lestrade stood up and helped the two up, who were still giggling.

"My, get Hamish, will you?" Lestrade nudged his boyfriend.

"Gregory, my suit!" Mycroft protested.

"Mycroft, just pick him up. We all know you have more suits than you need anyway." Lestrade gave him a look of exasperation and the British Government gave in and picked Hamish up, a wince on his face as he settled him in his arms.

The three were taken out by their brother and friend and were put in a large bathroom.

"Just… step in there." Mycroft said.

There was a really big shower room. It was massive, with glass walls, and taps on the ceiling.

Sherlock took Hamish from Mycroft and they had managed to compose themselves in the walk. The three went into the giant shower and stood. Mycroft walked over to the button control and pressed a few. The shower turned on and water sprayed them all.

They were still in their clothes, but that was no matter, they had more in their suitcases.

Hamish was waving his arms around in the water with a big grin on his face.

Soon they were out, Mycroft had brought them their pyjamas and towels and they were left alone, they changed until they were back in a better state.

Hamish wore a nappy, a t-shirt, and trousers with trains on them. Sherlock and John wore their normal pyjamas, Sherlock's were a grey shirt and blue baggy trousers while John's was a green button-up shirt and matching trousers.

"It's quite late now, they must have finished eating. Are you two hungry?" John asked Sherlock and Hamish who were walking down the hallway with him.

"No." they said in unison.

John smiled fondly and they reached the normal living room and they could tell people were in there by the fact there were guards by the doors.

When they entered John cleared his throat "Sorry for the mess." He said.

"I thought it was funny." Harry shrugged.

"I didn't." Camilla sniffed.

"The food was an accident." Elizabeth said "Now, I see you are ready for bed." She looked the three up and down.

"No, we'll stay here for a few hours." Sherlock smiled and sat on the sofa, pulling Hamish up to sit in his lap. John sat beside him and sighed as he relaxed.

"What do you mean? You're in your night clothes…" Phillip frowned.

"Oh, that's normal for us. We aren't indecent, are we? Everyone wears pyjamas." Sherlock said.

Some people seemed a bit uneasy but Elizabeth smiled and said "I'm glad you've got such a free life, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded.

Hamish was quite active that evening, chatting to everyone, though many didn't understand half of what he said. But as it approached his bed time he started getting all fussy and kept rubbing his eyes. He was sat next to William on the floor playing with a toy car John had brought down for him.

John got up and smiled at William "I think he's getting tired."

"I agree." William smiled and got up, sitting back beside Kate.

John picked Hamish up.

"Bed time, Mishee." He said.

"No." Hamish started up his crocodile tears.

"John, why don't you stay down here? It will be very quiet in our bedroom; he's used to London noise. He'll need background noise to fall into a deep sleep." Sherlock suggested.

"Oh, yes, good idea." John nodded and sat beside Sherlock.

He got Hamish so he was cradled in his arms, his head in the crook of his arm.

"Just relax, sweetheart." John smiled down at him and lay his hand on Hamish's side and started patting lightly, rhythmically.

Hamish yawned and put his thumb in his mouth. John smiled and watched him as he started to get drowsier.

"He sucks his thumb?" Camilla asked.

"He's only two." Kate pointed out to her.

"But it's not goo-"Sherlock cut her off.

"Stop saying these stupid comments. Hamish is two year old. Just entering toddler years!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Alright, Sherlock, calm down." John said "You're making Misha tense."

Sherlock glared at Camilla for a few moments before his expression eased and he looked down at Hamish and as his head was closest to Sherlock, he bent down and pressed a kiss to the little one's forehead.

"Are you a tired little man?" Sherlock asked gently with a smile.

Hamish mumbled something around his thumb and looked up with big blue eyes at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and said "I'll bite your nose if you don't stop being so cute."

Hamish and John both giggled.

"Oh, you've got cuter! You play a dangerous game, my darling boy, a dangerous game. I'll just have to bite that little nose of yours!" Sherlock said.

John gasped theatrically and Sherlock slowly went to 'bite' Hamish's nose. But just before his teeth touched the little nose he drew back minimally and instead pressed a kiss onto it.

Hamish laughed and took his thumb out "'Gain!" he demanded happily.

Sherlock chuckled "Well, who can say no to you?"

He pressed pecks on Hamish's nose, cheeks, forehead, chin, then gave his neck a little tickle. Hamish was giggling away the whole time.

"Good enough?" Sherlock drew back.

"Daddy now!" Hamish said.

"Me?" John said in 'shock'.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Hamish shouted.

"Okay… but we'll calm down after, yes?" John asked.

Hamish nodded.

"Okay then." John smiled and said slowly "Three…" Hamish gave a little giggle "Two…" Hamish giggled again, his eyes full of cheer "One and a half…" John said and Sherlock laughed "One…" John bent lower and then quickly kissed each of Hamish's cheeks, his nose, his forehead and one of his ears.

Hamish laughed and John sat back up.

Hamish made his lips purse in the shape of a kiss and John chuckled and pressed a peck to his lips "Done now?" he asked.

Hamish shook his head, his lips still pursed and he looked at Sherlock, who was silently laughing but calmed down enough to press a peck to Hamish's lips too.

Hamish smiled "Kiss-ey! Kiss-ey!" He said.

"Kiss-ey kiss-ey." John nodded.

Hamish put his thumb back in his mouth and buried his face in John's side tiredly, closing his eyes.

John and Sherlock shared a look that said 'look at our cute baby' and soon Hamish was fast asleep.

They let Hamish continue to sleep in John's arms for about an hour. Kate came over and sat on John's other side.

"He's adorable." She said, fondly watching him sleep.

"You should see his tantrums, you won't be thinking the same then." John said and chuckled.

She smiled "Mmm, can I just say that I really admire the way that you won't let them take over, you know… giving you a nanny and making comments. He's your son and you're standing your ground on that. I hope I can do the same when my little one comes along." She said.

"Thank you. And I'm sure you can. He or she will be your baby, your choice." John said firmly but gently.

She smiled and nodded.

"I think I'll take him up for the night." Sherlock nudged John.

"Okay." John nodded and Sherlock carefully picked Hamish up and out of John's arms. The toddler slept on as Sherlock exited.

"So, John. What is it like living and being with him? He was always… difficult." William asked.

"I love living and being with him. Sure, he isn't the easiest of people to be with, but I don't mind." John said.

"He clearly loves you very much, John." Elizabeth said.

"I love him very much too." John smiled.

"Talking about me?" Sherlock entered the room.

"Goodness, Sherlock! That was fast!" Harry said with wide eyes.

Sherlock plugged the baby monitor in and sat beside John "I don't bumble along when I walk, it wastes time." He explained.

"We were just saying how good it is that you two are together. In truth, Sherlock, nobody imagined you would ever settle down." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I hadn't met John when I was around you people, I didn't want to settle down." Sherlock said.

"Why are you being so defensive? All day, Sherlock. Every time somebody makes a comment about your life now, or suggests something that could help you, you've snapped at them." Phillip frowned.

"I don't like people telling us what to do with our son, and I don't like people commenting on something that they don't know much about because they don't know me." Sherlock said shortly.

"Sherlock, please start being a bit nicer. We're just trying to get to know you again. What is it you do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"You read John's blog, Auntie." Sherlock sniffed.

"You have a blog?" William asked John, who nodded.

"I know I read it, but I'm taking a personal interest." She said.

"We solve crimes, I blog about it, and he forgets his pants." John said with a small smile.

Sherlock looked over to him with a smile and they both giggled.

"You forget your pants…?" Harry frowned.

"He was called to Buckingham Palace on a case, and all he was wearing was a bed sheet." John explained.

"Why were you at-"Kate was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Don't worry about that, dear." She said.

Kate frowned but let it go.

"John, I'm going to go to bed now. I'm bored and I want to read that new book you got me in peace." Sherlock announced.

"I think I'll come too. I've only got two chapters of my book left and it's quite late." John said and as they stood he added "Goodnight." And they went up to bed.

"They're not too bad. I think we'll manage a week." John said as they settled in their bed after checking on Hamish and brushing their teeth.

"Hmm, as long as nobody tries to irritate me I'm sure it'll be fine." Sherlock said.

"Your parents will be here tomorrow." John commented.

"Oh, goodness, they'll fuss over Hamish again." Sherlock sighed.

"He's their first grandchild, they're excited." John smiled.

Sherlock's face broke into a smile and he nodded "I suppose that's true. They'll probably arrive in the morning, knowing them." Sherlock opened his book to the first page.

"I'm too tired to read now." John looked sadly at his nearly finished book but cuddled up to Sherlock's side and closed his eyes.

Sherlock had one hand holding his book and one hand wrapped around John, caressing his husband's back gently, and feeling his breathing calm as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

"We're going to see grandma and grandpa soon, Hay, won't that be nice?" John said as he helped Hamish into his trousers and then his shirt that morning.

"Ganma and ganpa?" Hamish asked.

"That's right, you remember them?" John asked, putting Hamish's socks on him.

"Of course he remembers, John." Sherlock called through from the en-suite bathroom while Hamish nodded.

"Are you ready yet, Sherlock? What is taking you so long?" John asked, picking Hamish up and walking through to the bathroom.

Sherlock was still in the bath, bubbles and even a toy duck floating on the water.

"Sherlock! They'll be here in five minutes! It's nearly eleven o'clock!" John exclaimed.

"I know, I know. Calm down, I was just about to get out. Pass me that towel, please." Sherlock sat up.

John sighed but went to the radiator and got the towel and held it out for Sherlock, who stood up and wrapped himself up in it.

"Just get ready. Ten minutes, remember." John said.

Sherlock nodded and said "It only takes a few minutes to get ready, calm down. Remember, my parents like you."

"Well they-"Sherlock cut him off.

"It was a rocky start. I'm their 'baby', annoyingly. But as soon as you performed the Heimlich Manoeuvre on me the time I choked on a carrot at Christmas they warmed to you. And even more so since you carried our child." Sherlock smiled "They really like you now."

"I know, and I'm glad. But they like things to go smoothly. You try to impress my dad; I try to impress your parents. It's just how this goes." John said and left the bathroom with Hamish sat quite contently in his arms, sucking his thumb.

Sherlock was dressed and ready and came out of the bathroom to find John lying on the made-bed with Hamish sat on his stomach; Hamish was playing with his penguin teddy on John's chest, making it make funny noises.

"Ready to go now?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course, we were waiting for you." John got up and passed Hamish to Sherlock. Hamish chucked the penguin on the floor. Sherlock picked it up and threw it in his cot.

They went downstairs and to the room where they had first met the royals yesterday. Everyone was already there.

"My! Ganma an' Ganpa! We see dem soon!" Hamish said, Sherlock let him down onto the floor and the boy toddled over to his uncle and put his hands on his knees to steady himself.

"I know, they should be here any moment." Mycroft smiled and tickled Hamish's chin.

Sherlock and John sat down and let Hamish toddle around; speaking to everyone he wanted to, though he mostly stayed with Greg and Mycroft.

The doors opened and Hamish toddled back over to Sherlock, who sat him on his lap as Mr and Mrs Holmes entered.

Mr Holmes, or Clifford, as he would have you call him, was a tall man with sharp features, but he was kind once he liked you. He had Mycroft's straighter and lighter hair. He held himself proudly and was rather intelligent.

Mrs Holmes, or mummy, or Penelope, was rather small. She was just below John's height, and was a proud, but rather compassionate woman in her own way. She had curly white hair, and looked rather young for her age.

They were both only in their early fifties, having had Sherlock and Mycroft young. They both adored Hamish, and spoiled him whenever they saw him.

"Lizzie!" Penelope smiled and opened her arms.

Elizabeth got up and hugged her cousin, then kissed cheeks with Clifford.

"How was the journey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Far too long. We just couldn't wait to see our little grandson again. It's been nearly half a year!" Penelope said, scandalised.

"Mummy." Mycroft stood and hugged his mother and father.

"How are you, darling? The diet is going well." Penelope smiled proudly.

"It is. That will be thanks to my boyfriend, Gregory. I told you about him, mummy." Mycroft said.

Greg stood up and greeted them.

Hamish watched the exchange with interest, his big blue eyes taking it all in.

When Greg kissed Penelope's cheek in greeting Hamish giggled loudly and shouted "Kiss-ey kiss-ey!"

"Hamish!" Penelope exclaimed happily and went straight over, picking Hamish up out of Sherlock's arms and bouncing him in her arms "Haven't you grown! Goodness me, you look like your papa more and more every day! Aww, I've missed you so much, pickle!" she gushed over the small boy.

Hamish seemed surprised by her fast talking and tight cuddling and it was all too much for the boy and he didn't know this lady very well, so he burst into tears.

John stood and took him out of her arms.

"He's just a bit overwhelmed, aren't you, Mish?" John rubbed Hamish's back gently and kissed his temple.

Hamish calmed down and buried his head in John's neck, sniffling.

"He'll be alright in a minute." Penelope waved the situation away and Clifford stepped forward "Hamish." He called to the boy, lightly tickling the back of the boy's head.

Hamish wrapped his arms tighter around John.

"I think he's in a daddy-mood." Penelope smiled.

"Maybe." John nodded and sat back down.

Sherlock greeted his parents and then went back to John and getting Hamish to laugh.

"Oh, everyone, everyone, can I have your attention?" Elizabeth asked.

Quiet fell over the room except for Hamish's chatting.

"Late this afternoon we are all going to see a royal ballet performance in London." Elizabeth smiled.

Everyone seemed genuinely quite excited about it. John had never been to one.

"Oh, excuse me, what about Hamish?" John asked Elizabeth.

"He will be coming too. It is only two hours long." Elizabeth smiled.

"Right. Well, maybe he'll enjoy it." John smiled.

Elizabeth looked over to Hamish, who was in John's arms.

"Can I have a hold?" she asked.

"Of course." John nodded "Misha, do you want a cuddle with Auntie Lizzie?" John asked.

Hamish looked at the now familiar woman and reached his arms over. Elizabeth took him off of John and smiled at the boy now in her arms "You are lighter than I thought." She commented to the two year old.

Hamish reached his hand up and played with her hair, she chuckled "Sherlock used to do that."

John watched her closely "Were you fond of Sherlock as a child?" he asked.

"Very. Not many of my family liked him, some thought he talked too much and asked too many questions. But I thought he was very intelligent, and I thought that was brilliant." Elizabeth smiled and looked over to Sherlock who was tapping away on his phone in the corner of the room.

She looked back at Hamish and smiled at him "Do you love your daddies?" she asked.

"Lots and lots!" Hamish smiled.

"We love you more than anything, Hamish." John smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Hamish's little ear.

Hamish giggled and Penelope walked over to them.

"John, you look so well." She smiled.

"Thank you. As do you." John smiled in return.

"I see you've lost all that extra weight you'd kept on after having this little munchkin." She pointed out.

"Well, chasing criminals around London helps." John smiled awkwardly.

"Look at this cutie." Penelope turned to Hamish and tickled his tummy.

Hamish giggled and Sherlock came over "What about breakfast? I'm not hungry, but what about Hamish?" he asked.

"Breakfast will be served in five minutes; we should make our way to the dining room." Elizabeth said. She passed Hamish to Sherlock and they all went to have breakfast.

"Oh, let me sit beside my grandson, will you?" Penelope asked John just as he was about to sit down.

"Sure." John nodded but inwardly sighed, he went around and sat on Sherlock's other side, between Sherlock and Clifford.

"Alright there, John?" Clifford asked.

"Fine, thank you." John nodded.

Sherlock put an arm around John and fed Hamish with his other hand.

"Try and eat, love." John said to Sherlock.

"I'm not hungry at all." Sherlock said.

"Fine." John sighed "Careful, you're getting egg on his shirt."

"I know what I'm doing, John." Sherlock snapped.

"You two sound like you could use some time together." Kate said.

"That would be nice, but it's okay. This is a week centred on being here and such. We'll just get Mrs Hudson to babysit one night when we get back home. We'll go on a date then." John said.

"Don't worry about us, John." Philip said.

"I could babysit, if you want?" Kate offered "Maybe tomorrow?" she suggested.

John and Sherlock looked at each other and Sherlock said "Well, we could…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. We'll take that offer. Tomorrow night, right?" John asked.

Kate nodded with a smile "Right, I'm going on my laptop!" Sherlock announced, getting up from the table and passing John Hamish's spoon.

"Why?" John asked.

"To look up restaurants in the area." Sherlock called back and left.

John shuffled into Sherlock's seat with a smile and started feeding Hamish who was being distracted frequently by his grandma.

"Babysitting will be good experience for your baby, Kate." Camilla pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose." Kate smiled.

Sherlock came in with his laptop and sat in John's seat; he opened it and switched it on.

"That's a lovely background, son." Clifford pointed out.

"What is it?" Penelope asked.

"John and Hamish. At Christmas, it seems, by Hamish's elf outfit." Clifford said as Sherlock started tapping at the keyboard with concentration on his face.

"That's lovely." Penelope smiled "But really, Sherlock, on the computer at the table?"

"Yes, mummy." Sherlock said, not really listening.

"Here, John." Sherlock tapped John on the arm "We can have dinner there, then look, we can have some fun in that science lab a few streets away from the restaurant. Do some experiments." Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock, this is a date. It isn't an opportunity to experiment on dead bodies." John said, shaking his head well-naturedly.

"But John!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, okay. But if we go to that lab place then you have to… take me to the cinema! So, food, cinema, lab, fair?" John asked.

"We will be gone all night!" Sherlock protested.

"That's okay. Well, Hamish will be sleeping, won't he?" Kate shrugged.

"You see?" John said to Sherlock.

"Okay then." Sherlock nodded.

"So, what about this ballet tonight? That should be enjoyable!" Camilla smiled.

The table jumped into conversation about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

They were all ready about half an hour before they even had to leave, all sat in suits around the living room. Hamish just wore comfortable but nice and clean clothes.

The two year old started squirming on the floor; he had been a bit out of sorts all day, a bit jumpy.

"Daddy." He suddenly said with a look of distress on his young features.

"Yes, sweetheart?" John asked.

"My bum!" Hamish said and wiggled on the floor.

"Your bum what?" John asked, getting up and crouching in front of Hamish.

"Itchy!" Hamish exclaimed.

"Alright, calm down. Let's go and have a look." John said gently and picked Hamish up then walked out.

He took Hamish to their room and lay him on the bed. Hamish arched his back and put his hands down the back of his nappy.

"No, Misha. Don't touch, you might make it worse." John gently admonished him.

"Hurts." Hamish whimpered "Daddy!"

"I'll make it better." John soothed and stroked Hamish's hair, then took his trousers and nappy off and lifted his legs up to see red and slightly bumpy skin around his bottom "Ah, you have a nappy rash. Don't worry, I'll go and get some cream." John said reassuringly. As he made his way to the ensuite bathroom Sherlock walked in.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"He has a nappy rash." John explained and went to get the bag of toiletries. He always bought stuff in case for Hamish, babies got all sorts of bugs and rashes and such.

"Aww, are you alright, darling?" Sherlock asked and sat beside Hamish on the bed, gently stroking his hair and trying to calm him down.

"Itches, papa!" Hamish said, rolled over, and buried his face in Sherlock's leg and sniffled. Sherlock rubbed his back gently and took a look at the rash "It isn't too bad, daddy will be able to clear that up quickly!" he said comfortingly as John entered the room again with a tube of cream.

He squeezed some onto his fingers and gently rubbed it into the rash. Hamish slowly relaxed.

"Better?" John asked and Hamish nodded.

"Right, we'll get you a new nappy and we'll take the cream to this ballet thing and put it on in the interval. But if you do get too uncomfortable we can come back here. Or if you want to stay here that is okay too. What do you want, pumpkin?" John asked.

Hamish pulled his head out of Sherlock's leg and said "Ballet." quietly.

"Alright then." Sherlock smiled.

"Bunny?" Hamish asked, looking around.

His soft toy bunny was one of his favourites. It was his comfort toy when he was poorly.

"Oh. That's back at home." John said.

"We can go home on the way, just make a little stop-off." Sherlock suggested.

They went downstairs, Hamish in Sherlock's arms with his bum a lot less itchy and his trousers and nappy back on.

"Is the poppet alright?" Penelope rushed forward when they entered the room.

"Just a nappy rash, nothing serious." John reassured her.

"Auntie Lizzie, can we make a stop-off at our home on the way to the ballet? We need to pick something up." Sherlock asked.

"Of course. We normally arrive early anyway. Now come on, we better get in the cars." She said.

They had three cars; each had bullet-proof glass, but were quite anonymous.

Greg and Mycroft were going in their own. Sherlock, John, Hamish, Penelope, Cliff and Elizabeth got in the first one. Harry, Kate, William, Philip, Camilla and Charles got in the next one and they drove into London. The cars pulled up outside Baker Street and as the streets were moderately empty all ten people got out, which John and Sherlock thought was unnecessary but they let the royals be.

John put his hands on his pocket "I forgot the keys." He commented and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" They heard Mrs Hudson say.

"Gwanny!" Hamish cheered.

The door opened and Mrs Hhudson smiled.

"Boys! Had enough of your craziness already, have they?" she smiled.

"Not quite yet." John smiled and passed Hamish to her, who got a cheek kiss and a tight squeeze from his granny.

"'Grannny'?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, guests!" Mrs Hudson stood out of their way to let everyone in, as the royals walked in she gasped and curtsied.

"No need for that, thank you. It's nice to meet you. I hear you keep Sherlock in check." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well… I try!" she smiled, flustered.

"'Granny'?" Penelope repeated.

"Oh, mummy, stop being jealous. You are his grandmother, but Mrs Hudson is very much his granny too." Sherlock stated and they all made their way upstairs.

Once they were in the flat everyone looked around, taking it all in, while John went up to Hamish's room to get the toy and Sherlock went to the kitchen.

"I've got bunny!" John announced and gave it to Hamish once he was back down "Shall we go then?" John frowned and looked around for Sherlock.

"He's in the kitchen." William said.

John went over and found him turning his Bunsen burner on.

"Sherlock!" he protested.

"Busy, John. I've just thought of a brilliant experiment." Sherlock stated.

"We're going to the ballet. Turn that thing off, come on, we're going to be late." John said, his hands on his hips.

"But I want to experiment." Sherlock said quietly "John, I want to stay here, you go to the ballet."

"Well… if you want." John said.

"Thank you. I just need stimulation. I've made deductions about everyone we're surrounded by and they're all boring." Sherlock said.

"It's alright, Sherlock. We'll go now and pick you up on our way back." John said.

"Good." Sherlock smiled and leant over to John. John pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock's lips and pulled away with a smile "See you later, love." He said and went to go and get Hamish.

When they got to the ballet place it was incredible. The building was incredible, the detail astonishing. John took his seat beside Kate and Penelope and had Hamish sat on his lap.

Ten minutes in Hamish curled up on John's lap, put his thumb in his mouth and tapped John's chest to get his attention.

"Yes, darling?" John leant down to hear Hamish.

"Home? Papa?" Hamish asked.

"Okay." John smiled and kissed Hamish's forehead gently.

He stood up, trying to be discreet and quiet, and went to the Queen's side and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at the ex-army doctor.

"I'm just going to take Hamish home. Sorry about this, he wants Sherlock and he's a bit tired and down because of the rash." John explained.

"That's quite fine. We'll pick you up on our way back." Elizabeth smiled reassuringly and John left.

When the cab pulled up outside 221B John got out with Hamish and went upstairs after paying. He found Sherlock still in the kitchen, his eyes glued to his microscope.

"Papa!" Hamish said loudly.

Sherlock jumped slightly and looked up.

"Hamish! John!" he said, slightly surprised, which wasn't a look that was seen on that clever face often at all.

"Hamish wanted you. Come to think of it, so do I." John smiled and put Hamish on the floor.

"Ballet boring?" Sherlock asked.

"Just not my thing." John said fairly.

Hamish toddled over to Sherlock for a hug and got a big one, and then John joined in.

"It's nice to be home, just for a few hours." John commented.

"Indeed." Sherlock smiled.

In the end John and Hamish were sat on the sofa watching Monsters Inc while Sherlock experimented and occasionally shouted through about his findings. Hamish fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth, his other arm wrapped around his bunny, and he was leaning into John comfortably.

Sherlock answered the door at around nine o'clock and the Watson-Holmes' joined everyone in the car.

"Aww, he looks exhausted." Penelope cooed over Hamish.

"Yes, it is past his bed time." John smiled fondly at his son who lay in his arms.

Once back home everyone went to bed. John made sure to check the rash, which was looking a lot better than that morning, he put some extra cream on and Sherlock got Hamish in his pyjamas and settled him down for bed after waking him up for a little drink of some warm milk.

John and Sherlock lay cuddled up in each other's arms that night.

"You know, though this little break is nice, it's different, I far prefer just being at home." John commented.

"Mmm, me too." Sherlock nodded and pressed a kiss to John's neck.

They fell asleep soon after and all was peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Kate was up early the morning after the ballet, so she took a cup of tea downstairs and to the living room in her pyjamas, now she was pregnant she was allowed to do such things like stay in her pyjamas at early hours should she be up.

She opened the door to the living room and found Sherlock and Hamish inside. They were on the floor. Sherlock lay on his back while Hamish sat on his papa's stomach and had a cuddly toy in his hands.

"Morning." Sherlock said without looking over to her.

"Good morning, sorry to interrupt, I didn't think anybody would be up this early." She said and entered then sat on an armchair and waved to Hamish, who gave her a smile.

"Hamish is an early riser." Sherlock commented. He was in his pyjamas and a dressing gown that looked slightly too small for him, obviously John's then.

Hamish crawled off of Sherlock and the genius sat up and crossed his legs. Hamish crawled over to some other toys that had been piled by the side.

"What are you looking for, Misha?" Sherlock asked.

"Go!" Hamish said.

"Lego?" Sherlock asked, crawling over to his son.

Hamish nodded and Sherlock found the box of Lego, he poured it on the floor, they were bigger blocks than normal Lego, obviously for toddlers.

Sherlock sat comfortably on the floor and Hamish sat between his legs and started attempting to build something with the blocks.

"He's very focussed." Kate said.

"Yes, he's very intelligent." Sherlock said and pressed a kiss to the top of Hamish's head.

"Were you scared?" Kate asked a little hesitantly "About being a parent?"

Sherlock looked up at her and said "That question isn't about me, is it? You want some comfort. You are scared that you won't be a good mother, that because your child is going to be in such a big spotlight you won't be able to protect him or her, that you won't be able to have a proper relationship with your child because they'll be cared for by a nanny." Sherlock deduced.

She swallowed and looked down at her tea "Yes." She said quietly.

"Well, I'll answer your question. Yes, I was scared. Everyone's scared about being a parent. Will we ever be enough for our children? Can we give them everything they need? All of that stuff. But stop fearing, just give it a go. Try to be the best you can, that's all you can do. And if you want a further chat I suggest you talk to my husband, he is far more apt about talking about emotions." Sherlock said.

"Thank you." Kate said gently and went to watching Hamish stick blocks together.

About five minutes later John walked in in his pyjamas.

"Sherlock, did you steal my dressing gown?" John asked and added "Morning, Kate." when he spotted her.

She gave a little wave and smile.

"Your dressing gown is warmer and it smells nice." Sherlock said.

"It smells like me." John frowned.

"Exactly." Sherlock smiled cheekily, looking up at his love.

John chuckled and shook his head well-naturedly then sat down on the floor beside Sherlock.

"Good morning." He finally said with a soft smile.

"Good morning." Sherlock returned and pressed a kiss to John's lips, gentle and long and loving.

"Daddy!" Hamish pulled his parents out of their moment.

"Good morning, darling." John smiled at him and said "What's that you're making?"

"Tain. Choo Choo!" Hamish smiled.

"Choo choo!" John repeated with a smile "Is your bum feeling better today?" he asked and Hamish nodded, returning to his Lego masterpiece.

"I put some cream on the rash just after he woke up. It's looking a lot better." Sherlock said.

"Good." John said and leant into Sherlock's side contently. Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's side naturally and the three sat in comfortable quiet with the occasional chatter.

Penelope was the first one to wake after that. She came down in one of her expensive and beautiful dresses.

"Oh, Hamish, you're up early!" she said, bent down, and picked him up. Hamish immediately burst into tears and she frowned "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mummy, give him back to me." Sherlock said.

"Oh, he's alright, just being a bit fussy." She rubbed his back.

"Mummy, he was comfortable and happy building his train. Give him back." Sherlock said, reaching his hands out.

She sighed but gave him back. Sherlock kissed his little nose and sat him back where he was; quite quickly the boy was absolutely fine and just building his train. Penelope sat down beside Kate with a slight frown at her grandson not wanting her.

Sherlock and John just sat talking quietly, their faces close, smiles on their lips and in their eyes. Sherlock pressed a light kiss to John's lips but they were soon kissing languidly.

"Oh, boys, not in front of Hamish." Penelope's voice broke through; she had a disapproving frown on her face.

"Mummy, stop dictating. Hamish is happy playing with his blocks, he doesn't care. And anyway, we were only kissing. You are aware that children being around affection is a good thing, don't you?" Sherlock sighed and gently stroked Hamish's hair.

"Are you telling your mother off again, Sherlock? I wish you wouldn't." Clifford entered in his smart suit "Go and get dressed properly, really, it isn't decent!" he added.

"Leave us be!" Sherlock argued "I am happy, John is happy, Hamish is happy. We are enjoying a morning together in our pyjamas, playing with some Lego and conversing."

"Just get ready for breakfast; I'm sure it will be served in half an hour." Penelope said.

Sherlock ignored them from then on, and twenty minutes later the three were getting ready for the day, all in rather comfortable clothing, just their normal attire.

They went down for breakfast and after that went to the living room where some people read newspapers and documents or just chatted away to each other.

Harry and William were sat on one side of John while Sherlock and Kate sat on the other. Hamish was rolling his newly built train around the floor.

"Daddy." Hamish crawled over and lifted himself up, using John's knees as hand-holds.

"Hello." John smiled and lifted the boy up and onto his lap.

William gave the little boy a wave, which Hamish returned with a giggle.

"What are you doing? Did you get bored of the train?" John asked.

Hamish said "Daddy, my daddy."

"Yes?" John asked with a fond smile.

"Mine." Hamish said and babbled away, he pulled at the neck of John's shirt and looked down.

"What are you doing, monkey?" John asked.

Hamish said a word that John knew was a word, but Hamish hadn't got the pronunciation close enough for John to know what he meant. Hamish reached down and pulled out John's army dog tags.

"Oh, necklace, you were trying to say?" John asked in understanding.

Hamish liked John's dog tags. John wore them except for in his sleep. Hamish sat comfortably on John's legs and put the tags in his mouth. They were clean, John made sure of that due to the fact that Hamish had taken a liking to putting them in his mouth from as soon as he could.

"You were in the army?" William asked.

"Yes." John nodded.

"We didn't know. I just thought you were a GP." Harry said.

"I was an army surgeon. Captain in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." John explained.

"Wow! Where did you serve?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Afghanistan. You do some serving too, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, when I'm allowed to." Harry grumbled "But anyway, do you go back or have you not since Hamish or…?" he suddenly asked.

"I can't go back now. I met Sherlock after I was sent back here." John said.

"Why did you get sent back?" Harry asked.

"Harry, maybe he doesn't want to talk about it." William admonished his younger brother.

"No, it's okay. I was shot and though I've recovered well enough I am still unable to be allowed back." John explained.

"I wouldn't want you to go back. Nor would Hamish." Sherlock seemed to have been listening. He put an arm around John, his hand slipping through the neck hole of John's shirt and his hand rested on John's scar gently, he was very protective over John with his wound and the war. He saw how John was during a nightmare, and even once or twice when he's had a post-traumatic stress attack, and he just wanted John to feel happy and safe.

John smiled "Me too. My place is here now." and he leant his forehead against Sherlock's.

John suddenly drew his gaze away from Sherlock's as cold air hit his stomach. Hamish had pulled his shirt and jumper up.

"Hey, no, Misha." John said and tried to pull his shirt down but the boy was persistent and he pressed his face against John's tummy then pulled John's jumper over his head so he had made himself a nice warm nest.

"He is an odd boy." Penelope shook her head.

"He's affectionate, mummy. You didn't allow me or Mycroft to do such things if you remember." Sherlock said.

"Daddy, oo can't fine me!" Hamish shouted and giggled, his voice muffled by John's stomach and the jumper.

"I can't find you, is that right?" John asked.

Hamish hummed and started climbing further into the cocoon, now his head was on John's chest and everything but his legs were in the jumper.

"You're stretching my clothes, Mister." John said but chuckled when Hamish's hair tickled his chest as he wiggled around.

"Imma monkey!" Hamish proclaimed as he wrapped his legs around John's waist and he shifted himself a bit higher and looked up so he could see John through the neck hole.

"Well of course you're a monkey!" John smiled down at his son.

"He's not a baby; he's a big boy stretching your jumper." Camilla commented.

"He's our baby." Sherlock said and leant over to look down at Hamish "Having fun?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uhuh!" Hamish grinned "Daddy's warm!"

"Are you going to stay down there?" Sherlock asked.

"All day!" Hamish nodded.

"All day? I'm going to have to carry you around all day?" John asked in faux shock and indignation.

"Uhuh, daddy! You my monkey daddy!" Hamish explained.

"Alright then, if you insist." John smiled and wrapped his arms around Hamish's back. Sherlock put his hand on Hamish's back too and rested his head on John's shoulder.

"Ah, time to go and greet the prime minister, come along all. I think he's quite excited to especially meet you, John and Sherlock, he reads your blog." Elizabeth checked the clock and smiled.

"Really?" John asked then sent a smirk at Sherlock who grumbled.

"Indeed, now come along." She said to all and everyone got up, including John. Hamish gripped onto John and his daddy had one hand on the boy's back and an arm under his bum so he didn't slip out of his arms. Hamish giggled as John walked and said "Papa!"

"Yes?" Sherlock looked down the neck hole at his son as they walked slowly "I spy." Hamish giggled.

"Bond, James Bond." John said in a deep, resonating tone "I take my milk warm, not cold. License to roll around on the floor."

Hamish squealed with laughter and John chuckled.

They were in the main meeting room again and while everyone sat John stood and Hamish demanded "Spin!" and John spun around slowly on the spot while his son giggled.

It was a rather humorous sight, John with Hamish inside his shirt, the outlining of the boy and though you couldn't see anything but his shape, you could hear his little voice and giggles. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off of his family; he looked so happy, something many in that room hadn't seen him look like before.

There was an announcement that the prime minister had arrived so John slowly sat down beside his husband. David Cameron walked in and greeted Elizabeth courteously and the other members of the royal family. He was more familiar with Mycroft, seemed more comfortable in his presence. Then he came to John and Sherlock.

"Ah! Holmes and Watson?" he asked.

"Watson-Holmes, on the documents, but yes." Sherlock said.

Unlike his husband, John stood up and shook the man's hand "Nice to meet you, sir." He smiled.

"No need for that, call me David. And what have you got under your shirt?" he asked fondly, clearly it was a child.

"This is my son, James Bond." John said "Hey, Mr Bond, The prime minister wants a word with you." John said down his shirt.

"I a busy-bee, daddy." Hamish said and giggled.

"Could you not spare one moment for him?" John asked.

"John, can't you see that Mr Bond is far too busy saving the world from the inside of your shirt to talk to a man who is far too distracted by the fact that his child has gone to hospital with a chest infection." Sherlock said absent-mindedly.

"How… how did you know that?" the man took a step back.

"You smell exactly like a hospital, and you keep twiddling with something wrapped around your wrist under your suit-jacket. I caught a slight glimpse, it is obviously a bracelet that a child has made, you're sub-consciously playing with it because you're worried about the child, probably a girl. Though it isn't serious, I'm sure she's getting over the worst of it, the hospital is just a precaution because she has asthma, I know that because you have a child's inhaler in your pocket with your phone, I can see the outline." Sherlock said quickly.

"Oh." Cameron straightened his sleeves awkwardly and said "Well… I like your blog, Doctor Watson." He changed the subject.

"I've heard," John smiled "and I'm flattered."

"Your adventures sound like such fun." Cameron smiled "But I didn't know you had a son, you don't write about him." Cameron pointed out.

"Yes, well we want to protect him. Not everyone who reads my blog has good intentions." John said.

"I quite understand." Cameron nodded "So, what's his real name?"

"Hamish." John answered.

"I Bond!" Hamish protested.

"Of course." John nodded seriously and patted Hamish's back encouragingly.

Only half an hour later did Hamish decide he wasn't James Bond anymore and he needed the loo. So John helped him out and he straightened his clothes carefully. They hadn't stretched that much, they were his comfy baggy clothes that he'd worn just as he'd started showing in his pregnancy.

In the mid-afternoon Elizabeth tapped John on the shoulder and said "I just thought I'd ask you if you wanted to invite any of your close relatives here? We'll have all of Sherlock's at some point, and I thought it would be nice to meet yours."

"Oh, well thank you. Well, I have my sister, who is sober at the moment, and my dad, if that's alright. My dad would be chuffed about all this." John smiled.

"Alright, well I'll have some people invite them here. Would tomorrow be okay? Maybe they could stay for a few days?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." John said.

The Watson-Holmes' often visited John's dad, Hamish was very fond of his grampy. Sherlock even got on well with the man. George was his name, he was young. He'd had John just before he'd turned twenty. Sadly, John's mother had died when John was only little. So he was just over fifty and as fit as a fiddle!

Upon the news of his grampy coming to the palace soon Hamish got very excited and told everyone all about him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Evening came around and Sherlock and John were rushing around trying to get ready to go out. Everyone was in the living room. John came through in a very nice suit. Hamish was toddling beside his daddy, holding onto his hand. John picked him up and Kate stood with a smile "John, you look lovely."

"Thank you." John smiled "Sherlock should be down soon, he was just getting out the bath last time I saw him. Anyway, it's only seven. Hamish goes to bed at about eight. He has a bottle of warm milk; test it on your wrist. If he's still not tired then read him a story, there are loads amongst his toys over there. He should be fine; he's had a bath and is in his pyjamas. And he says he'll be as good as gold. But if there is any trouble we've written down our phone numbers and the places we will be." John passed her a piece of paper "If he really has trouble sleeping, which can happen, then do this." John repositioned Hamish in his arms so his son was cradled against his chest. He swayed gently and said "Just talk gently to him, he should be fine though." John smiled "And make sure he goes for a wee before bed. Just to make him as comfortable as possible." John added.

"Got it." She smiled "We'll have fun and we'll be fine, won't we, Misha?" she asked, tickling his chin as John sat him up in his arms properly.

"Yah!" Hamish said and giggled.

"Thanks again for doing this." John said.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm looking forward to it!" she smiled.

Sherlock entered in a nice suit, his hair styled perfectly. John's jaw dropped and Sherlock smirked "What's wrong, John? So used to seeing me with sick on my shoulder, grass stains on my trousers and messy hair that I have this effect when I smarten up?" Sherlock asked.

"Well… you have to admit we both haven't looked our best for two years now." John shrugged, managing to gain some composure back.

"Well, it's better to spend time having fun with Hamish rather than standing in front of a mirror." Sherlock said.

"Quite right." John smiled and Sherlock took Hamish off of John and gave him a tight cuddle.

"You will be a good boy tonight, Hamish?" he asked.

Hamish nodded into Sherlock's neck. Sherlock kissed his temple and said "Say goodnight to daddy."

"Night night, daddy." Hamish cuddled John.

"Love you." John said and kissed Hamish's cheek.

"Love you too!" Hamish smiled.

John passed Hamish to Kate and the little boy said "Wa' appeneen?" he asked.

"What's happening? Well, papa and I are going to go out together and you'll be looked after by Kate and William. There is a cot in their room for you because we'll be back late. But we'll come and get you and take you back to our room when we get back, alright?" John said with an encouraging smile.

"I wan' you!" Hamish reached over for John.

"No, darling." Sherlock said.

"Papa, wan' you!" Hamish insisted.

"Not tonight." John said "But you'll have lots of fun with Auntie Kate, okay?" John smiled.

"Wan' you!" Hamish demanded.

"John, we've got to go now or he'll get worse." Sherlock said.

"I know. Night night, sweetheart, love you." John kissed his cheek and stood back. Sherlock kissed the same cheek and said "I love you, good night." And the two left, their hands entwined as they walked.

"God, every time, I hate leaving him." John groaned as they walked out to the car.

"He's fine. Mycroft and Greg are there just in case. He's just a bit…" Sherlock trailed off.

"Clingy?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded and they got in the car and went to the restaurant.

When they arrived they sat down and John frowned "I have something in my pocket…" he said with a frown and delved into his trouser pocket.

Sherlock got the menu out and looked up when John brought out a little toy car. They both laughed "Goodness, how did that get in there?" John asked.

"Hamish, of course." Sherlock smiled "Cheeky little baby."

John chuckled and put the little car on the table between them. Sherlock took John's hand and said "How about we share a meal. I'm not that hungry."

"Alright then. I must say, you're handling the 'no cases' thing well. I thought you'd be climbing the walls by now." John said.

"Well, you and Hamish are entertaining, and I do so enjoy working out all the staff's lives at the palace." Sherlock explained.

John went still and silent "Oh, Sherlock. Was it you who made that lovely maid… Haley, I think her name was, cry? It took me ten minutes to calm her down. Kate called her a cab and she had to go home she was so upset." John asked, exasperated.

"The pregnant girl? Young amongst the staff, quite tall?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded.

"Then yes, I may have mentioned her current predicament." Sherlock said.

"Great. Just great." John sighed.

Back at the palace Hamish was sat on Kate's lap with Lestrade sat opposite them on the floor of the living room.

"It's time for sleep now, Hamish, okay?" Kate said after looking at her watch.

"Daddy? Papa?" Hamish looked around.

"No. They'll see you after you're fast asleep. Much later." Kate said gently.

Hamish's face went from curious to distraught in just a few seconds and he started to cry "Daddy! Papa!" he called out.

Greg took Hamish from Kate and said "Come on now, don't be silly. How about, we ring them and say night night?" Greg suggested.

Hamish's tears slowed "Wing wing?" Hamish asked.

"That's right." Greg smiled and Mycroft was already picking up his phone and sitting beside his boyfriend on the floor.

Once they answered he said "Sherlock, Hamish wishes to say goodnight."

Mycroft nodded at the phone and put it on loudspeaker "Just give it to him." Greg said.

"Not a chance. The last phone of mine he held he broke." Mycroft said and then said to the phone "Are you there?"

"We're here." John's voice rang around.

Hamish's face was so joyful at the sound of his dad, he giggled and clapped his hands happily.

"Hamish?" Sherlock asked.

Hamish got more enthusiastic at the sound of his papa "Papa! Daddy!" he squealed.

"You don't sound very sleepy, mister." John said.

"He will be. He's just excited about this phone call." Greg said.

"Ah! Are you going to bed now?" John asked.

"Yes! Night night?" Hamish asked.

"Night night, Misha. We'll be home later." John said.

"Where you?" Hamish asked.

"We're in a restaurant." Sherlock answered.

"Yummy?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, very yummy." Sherlock agreed "Goodnight, darling." He said.

"Night. Love you!" Hamish added.

"We love you too." John said.

Mycroft took the phone off of loud speaker, spoke briefly to Sherlock, and then put it down.

"Better?" Greg asked Hamish, who nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth contently.

"I'll take him up with a bottle, then." Kate reached out and took him from his Uncle Greg.

Kate was sat on the edge of her and William's bed with Hamish cradled in her arms. She was feeding him a bottle of milk and he slowly guzzled it down, his eyes drooping.

William opened the door and tip-toed in. He sat himself beside his wife and smiled down at the little boy "No sudden movements or loud noises, he's nearly asleep." Kate whispered and William nodded in understanding.

"Goodness, he looks like Sherlock. And John of course, in the eyes and hair." William commented and Kate nodded.

"They adore him." Kate said fondly.

"They do indeed. I don't remember Sherlock ever being so… happy. Or smile so much. He is completely in love with John, and Hamish is his pride and joy, you can see it when he looks at him, complete adoration." William said.

"We'll have our own soon." Kate said "I think I might talk to John about it. He's had Hamish, he knows what I'm going through. And I just feel more comfortable around him than a clinical doctor or anyone else." Kate said.

"That's a good idea." William said and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I hope our baby is as happy as Hamish is." She said.

"I'm sure he or she will be." William said gently.

"We'll make it so." She nodded just as Hamish finished the bottle "Do you want a hold?" she asked William.

William held his arms out in a position of readiness to cradle the boy. He took Hamish and the boy gave a few mumbles and started sucking his thumb contently.

"John gave me this for him to hold." Kate got up and brought back a jumper "Both John and Sherlock wear it, and it's one of Hamish's favourites, apparently he likes to cuddle them when one of them wears it, it's a nice material. And it smells of them, so it may make it easier for him to fall into a comfortable sleep." She explained and tucked the black and white stripy cardigan under Hamish's arm. Hamish's small hand gripped onto it and he gave a content humming sound. After only one minute his eyes fell shut and he was fast asleep. William stood, went over to the cot, and gently lowered the baby into it. "There we go." He said quietly with a smile.

"He's a handful, but a cute handful." Kate whispered.

Sherlock and John had just gone to the cinema to see Cloud Atlas and John happily talked about it while Sherlock experimented. Sherlock hummed in all the right places, but he was mostly concentrating on the real mind-stimulation which was his experiments. In the end John started to help Sherlock and they did a few experiments that Sherlock had been thinking about for a while.

"Oh, time to go home now, love." John said.

"One more minute. I just need to finish this up." Sherlock said monotonously.

"Alright." John started packing other pieces of equipment and such away and later they were driving back to the palace.

"I hope Hamish settled alright." John said while Sherlock leant into his side.

"I'm sure he's fine, we didn't get any phone-calls." Sherlock reassured his husband.

"Here we are, sirs." The driver pulled up and John thanked him. They went into the palace and were shown to William and Kate's rooms.

John stopped Sherlock just before they went in.

"I really enjoyed tonight." John said.

"Me too." Sherlock smiled.

John leant up and Sherlock kissed him gently and lovingly but pulled away before it got too heated.

John knocked gently on the door and in a few moments William answered in his dressing gown and pyjamas.

"Come in." he welcomed them.

The couple went in and Kate waved at them from where she sat on the bed, reading a book.

"Was he alright?" John asked, leaning over the cot.

"He was fine. Very good." Kate smiled, standing.

"Oh good." John nodded and picked him up.

Hamish slowly woke up and tiredly said "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We're back." John stroked his hair gently.

"Papa?" Hamish asked.

"I'm here." Sherlock took Hamish from John and had him in his arms so Hamish's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Tiyad." Hamish said and yawned then put his thumb in his mouth. John reached into the cot and brought out the jumper.

"Thank you for looking after him." John said politely.

"You're quite welcome." Kate smiled and watched as Sherlock rocked Hamish gently. With one arm under his bum and the other holding his back while that hand cupped the back of his head. Sherlock pressed a gently kiss to the side of Hamish's head. He treated the child so delicately, it was a heart-warming sight.

"Goodnight then." John smiled.

"Goodnight." She gave them a little wave and they left.

Once John and Sherlock were tucked up in bed, curled up facing each other, John said "It'll be good to see dad tomorrow."

"Mmm… yes. Hopefully my parents will behave." Sherlock said.

"Gosh, I hope we don't have another debacle like that Christmas. Dad was distraught." John said.

"My father did call you fat. I was just as furious as your dad. How dare he call a five month pregnant man fat!" Sherlock was frowning just at the thought.

"He was just a bit drunk, Sherlock. He apologised the next day." John said.

"Hmm, I'm still not happy about it." Sherlock grumbled.

John giggled "That's cute of you. But don't worry; I can take care of myself with these things." he kissed Sherlock gently.

"Just… keep any sauces away from your dad at dinner." Sherlock said.

"Indeed. Gosh, he'll be happy to see Hamish." John said.

"Yes. He always is." Sherlock said.

John shared a smile with Sherlock then snuggled in closer with him and they fell asleep with mumbled "I love you"s.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals or anything!**

**Author's note: Right, so 85% said 'yes' or 'they don't mind'. While the other 15% said 'no'. And I also really want to add this in, so there will be breastfeeding involved in this fic. I hope you like it! And if you don't, then sorry. Thanks and please review!**

Sherlock, John, and Hamish, walked to the meeting room again… seriously, why was this so formal all the time? But they sat down with Hamish on Sherlock's lap.

"Are you excited to see your dad and sister?" Kate asked.

"Very. Not so much my sister, we've never gotten along." John explained.

"Oh, why not?" William asked.

"Just too different to each other, I suppose, never saw eye-to-eye. But she's okay." John said.

A few moments later George and Harry entered, the Queen stood up and greeted them happily and told them what to call her and informed them that this was an informal meeting and situation.

"You look like your dad." Kate whispered over to John.

"So I've been told. But we have different eyes, his are green. And his ears are smaller." John said.

"Gampy!" Hamish squealed and wiggled his way off of Sherlock's lap and onto the floor. The small boy toddled over to his grampy and the man grinned, picked him up and gave him a big cuddle.

"Oh, I've missed you. Look how much you've grown!" he smiled.

Hamish made some incomprehensible sounds and John went over to his dad and hugged him.

"You're looking well, son." He said.

"Thanks, dad." John smiled.

"George! Good to see you again!" Clifford said with no passion.

"Thank you. Likewise." George replied

"Ah! Lunch is served!" Elizabeth announced as George greeted Sherlock with a smile and one-armed hug.

As they sat down at the table George said "Oh, John, how is Hamish progressing?"

"Really well. He's toddling all over the place, which is great, but it means we have to watch him closely. His speech is better; he learns things very quickly, as you know." John said and took a bite of his sandwich while Sherlock helped Hamish eat some lunch.

Chatter continued through the meal, everyone got along well enough.

The soon moved to the living room, which was much more comfortable.

"Are you still breast feeding him? Last time I saw you, you said you'd try to stop." George asked.

"You breast fed?" Kate asked.

"Yep. And I still do. A bit. He doesn't mind formula or real milk. And he's so good with solids. But he still prefers being fed by me. That usually happens when he really can't sleep or he's being fussy or upset." John explained.

"John and Hamish just aren't ready to let go. And he's still only little." Sherlock said and looked fondly down to Hamish who was lying on the floor sucking his thumb while playing with one of his bare feet which was stuck in the air.

"He usually goes for about three days then starts nuzzling into my jumpers and tries to lift my shirt up. Sherlock finds it amusing, and it would be, but he's tried to do it in public a few times." John said.

"Did you ever breastfeed in public?" Kate queried "I would have a press-attack if I did because of my status. But I was wondering…" she said.

"It's fine to ask me these things. I'm your friend and a Doctor, I can help." He said "I only did so in quiet spots and with people I knew well. And I wore baggy shirts for a while which was good because I could just have him under my shirt getting fed." John explained.

"Can we talk sometime… about all this. In private. You're the first person who can actually give me advice and such and it isn't clinical." Kate asked.

"Sure. I think it's Hamish's nap-time now, would you like to talk and walk?" John asked.

"That would be great!" Kate smiled.

The two got up and John picked Hamish up off the floor.

Sherlock kissed Hamish's forehead and smiled up at John.

John and Kate walked through the hallways in the direction of John and Sherlock's room.

"I worry that I won't be able to bond with my baby." Kate said quietly.

"I know a person in your position gets pushed and shoved here and there, but you do have choices. There will be a bond there between you and your baby. But in certain moments you'll feel it strongly. In my personal experience I've found things like feeding him myself good for bonding. Just the little ordinary things." John said.

"How do you breastfeed? You don't have to answer, but I know that men like you can breastfeed, but I've never seen it." Kate said.

"The same as women. The baby sucks on the nipples to draw out milk. Some men find it very difficult to feed because as we don't have big breasts like you do then it can be a little more difficult to have enough on demand. But luckily I've never had the problem. All men have breasts, but they're referred to as 'pecs' for example. They're flat. As someone who breastfeeds, mine are a little… plumper, you could say. It looks a bit like I'm really muscled there." John chuckled.

Kate continued to query John about things like the birth and after the birth but quietened while John tucked Hamish in. The toddler didn't protest, he looked rather tired.

They returned to the living room and George said "That was quick! Is he getting better at sleeping?"

"A bit." John sat beside Sherlock, who put an arm around him.

"George, you look only twenty years older than John, if you don't mind me saying." Camilla commented.

"I am twenty years older than him." George said.

"Really?" Charles asked.

"Yes. Me and my wife were seventeen when we had this one here." George put an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"That's young!" Camilla said with wide eyes.

"I suppose so." John's dad was only fifty two now "We hadn't planned for children, but we did want them. I had a decent job and things were cheaper back then. We had a flat and enough money coming in."

"Good." Philip nodded.

"Oh, and my wife passed away when John was ten." George said.

Everyone went quiet.

"Oh, come on. I could tell you were wondering where she was." George said "It was a long time ago, and though I will never stop thinking about her and wishing she was here, I have stopped crying at every mention of her." George said.

"We… sorry." Charles mumbled.

"Don't be. She was a beautiful woman, a wonderful wife, and the best mother. But she would have wanted me to live, not wallow in grief for the rest of my days. So I am honouring her by doing that. Living and being as good a dad, and now granddad, as I can." George smiled.

"What was her name?" Kate asked.

"Louisa." George smiled.

Hamish woke up with only forty-five minutes of sleep, but he was so wide-awake that he couldn't return to the land of dreams.

"How about we all go out for a sit around the pond?" Philip suggested.

"What a wonderful idea!" Elizabeth smiled.

The group went out into the gardens and were led to a lovely pond. You could hear wildlife buzzing around and they all say down a few metres away from the water.

Hamish stood up and started making duck noises like the three ducks in the pond.

"Are you a duck?" Sherlock asked.

"Waa! Waa!" Hamish said loudly, trying to imitate the duck's noises.

"Well, ducky, stay away from the edge unless an adult is with you, okay?" John said firmly.

"Waa! Waa waa!" Hamish held his hands out to Sherlock who got up and holding both of Hamish's little hands they walked over to the pond.

John watched as Sherlock crouched down and had an arm around Hamish's tummy to keep him from falling into the pond. Sherlock was telling Hamish all about the animals, pointing them out and asking Hamish if he could make the animal noises. Hamish looked delighted at all the animals and the attention he got from his papa.

In the evening, about an hour after dinner, everyone was back in that familiar living room. Sherlock and John were sat on the sofa with Harry, Kate and Henry.

They had taken to calling Prince Harry 'Henry' while Harry was here. Prince Harry's real name was Henry, but 'Harry' was his nick-name.

Hamish was sat on John's lap getting all fussy. He kept nuzzling into John's chest and trying to untuck John's shirt.

"No, Hamish." John said.

"Wan' your milk, daddy!" Hamish said desperately, his little lips opening and closing together in his focus and want.

"I'm talking to Kate. Later, okay?" John said.

Hamish whimpered and buried his face in John's jumper.

It only took ten minutes for John to give in to Hamish's onslaught of whining and crocodile tears.

"Right, I'm taking him up for a feed and it's his time for bed as well." John picked him up and Sherlock stood too. He didn't much like being with all the royals without his husband and he also never failed to find it interesting when John fed Hamish. The bond and warm site filled Sherlock's heart with warmth.

"John?" Kate said quietly, nobody was paying attention now anyway "Yes?" John asked.

She didn't say anything "Oh, you want to watch? Well, you can if you want. As I said, I don't mind people seeing. And with your baby on it's way it may be nice for you to see it." John said.

"Is it okay with Sherlock?" Kate asked.

"It's fine. I remember John also took a great interest in finding out everything about these baby-things when he was pregnant. He wanted visual aids as well." Sherlock shrugged. He could tell how worried Kate was about the baby and her abilities.

The husbands, their toddler, and Kate made their way to Sherlock and John's rooms.

Kate sat in an armchair a few feet away from the bed. John passed Hamish to Sherlock. Hamish was now looking very desperate in anticipation. But Sherlock laid him on the bed and managed to get him into a fresh nappy and pyjamas.

"When was the last time you fed him yourself?" Kate asked.

"Friday." John answered and took off his jumper then unbuttoned his shirt side of the bed so it was now open.

"Daddyyyyy…" Hamish whined, reaching out of Sherlock's hold.

John sat on the right bed, his back resting against the headboard.

Sherlock climbed onto the bed and passed Hamish to John. Hamish crawled quickly over to John and attached his mouth to John's right nipple.

"Hey, hey, hey, no." John pulled Hamish away with his hands under his armpits.

"Wan' milk now!" Hamish demanded.

"Not so fast and be nice." John said.

"Milk now pease!" Hamish said.

"Alright." John helped position Hamish so he was cradled in his arms, his legs outstretched and lying on Sherlock's legs. He was turned into John and he went in again for a nipple and as soon as he had it he sucked. After two minutes John said "Calm down a little, Mish." And stroked his hair gently.

Hamish made a little disgruntled sound but stopped sucking so hard.

"Good. Thank you." John said.

Sherlock watched intently, as normal. As he couldn't breastfeed Hamish, he did always try to involve himself by sitting with them or gently rubbing Hamish's back. Right now he had a hand on Hamish's side and his head on John's shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Kate asked.

"Not after all this time. But it will at the beginning, or if you're lucky it'll just be uncomfortable. You just have to wait for your nipples to toughen up. He was sucking quite hard a minute ago, that's not that comfortable, but now he's being gentler so it's fine." John explained.

Hamish's eyes were closed in content and his little jaw worked as he drank.

"He's enjoying that." Kate chuckled as Hamish gave a hum.

Hamish had one hand tucked between him and his daddy and the other was nestled underneath his chin.

"He always does. That's why we're hesitant to stop completely. It's good he likes formula and water, but once we didn't let him feed for five days and he was in tears and got really grumpy and wouldn't sleep." Sherlock explained "And some parents have let their children feed for years and years! In extreme cases, right into late childhood, seven years old." The genius informed her.

"Which is ridiculous." John chipped in "Hamish will stop by the time he's three definitely."

"Of course." Kate agreed.

"For now he's young and learning and small and also really stubborn. And what we like is that he can stop. He doesn't need it every day." Sherlock added.

"What if I can't breastfeed at all?" Kate asked.

"That's fine, some people can't. You can give a baby formula, it's fine." John smiled at her encouragingly.

Sherlock giggled "He's dribbling."

"Hamish." John said in exasperation but a lot of fondness.

Hamish opened his eyes briefly but went back to just closing them until John gently pulled him away and used his jumper to wipe Hamish's cheek.

Hamish went for more milk again but John stopped him and said "It won't run out. Take it easy, okay Mish?"

Hamish nodded and went back to nursing at John's nipple.

"Do you feed from both in one sitting?" Kate asked.

"When he was very little I'd offer for him to have the other once he was done with the first, so he could have more if he wanted. But now he's bigger he wants more so he has both every time." John said.

After a few minutes Hamish pulled away and shuffled over to the other nipple and he sucked on that.

"I'll leave you three to it now, I need the toilet." She said.

John laughed "I remember that, goodness it was a pain."

Kate smiled and nodded "Indeed." She got up and left with a "thank you" for all the advice John had given her.

The room quietened and Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's cheek then gently ran his fingers through Hamish's hair.

Hamish was getting tired, his mouth's grip was loosening and in a few minutes he let go and was almost asleep.

John pressed a kiss to his temple and passed him to Sherlock. Sherlock stood gracefully and paused when Hamish let out a burp. Both John and Sherlock looked at each other and giggled. After pressing a kiss to Hamish's forehead Sherlock lowered him into the cot then turned back to John who was buttoning up his shirt. Sherlock smiled at him and got a heart-fluttering one in return. The genius put the baby monitor on, checked that Hamish was fast asleep, then the parents left and went to the living room.

"Done?" Elizabeth asked.

John nodded as Sherlock and he sat down after checking the baby monitor was on.

"Bet he enjoyed that. When you were feeding less from Louisa you were always very satisfied after a feed." George said.

"He did enjoy it." John nodded "and I feel better for it."

"Johnny, I forgot to tell you, I got myself a girlfriend." Harry grinned.

"Really? Who?" John asked.

"A baker." Sherlock deduced.

"How do you know?" Harry always hated Sherlock's deductions.

"You smell like a bakery, you had a bun for pudding with an iced heart on it, despite chocolate being your favourite food, John told me, you refused that pudding for the iced bun. Obviously your girlfriend made it for you and you took much more pleasure out of eating her food than a chocolate cake." Sherlock said.

"You're so annoying." Harry said with a sigh and she rested her chin on her hand.

"Harriet, apologise." George said.

"But dad-"George cut her off.

"Harry, you said you'd be nice to Sherlock this time." George said.

"Fine. Whatever, I think I'll go to bed." Harry got up and left.

"Well, that was a great apology." John said sarcastically.

"John, just leave her." George said tiredly.

"Dad, if you're tired, go to bed." John said.

"Nah, I'm alright, you two… you will never get along, will you?" he asked.

"Probably not." John shrugged.

"What is it with all this… sibling rivalry? Harry and I have always been fine." William said.

"So have me and my siblings." Kate agreed.

"Some brothers and sisters get along incredibly well. Others just don't have the same interests, or never got along for certain reasons." Clifford commented.

"Oh, Mycroft, get your tongue out of Lestrade's mouth! That's disgusting!" Sherlock called over to Mycroft, who he had spotted sitting to the side with Lestrade.

Mycroft pulled away "Shut up, Sherlock." He said.

"Oh, Mycroft, do go to your room if you're going to engage in such activities." Penelope admonished.

"But mother! Sherlock kissed John in front of everyone at that dinner last year! And you didn't tell them off!" Mycroft protested.

"I didn't notice." She said.

"That's so unfair. Come along, Gregory." Mycroft took his boyfriend's hand and the blushing policeman was pulled out of the room by the ever-composed British Government.

"Ah, that's better!" Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock." Clifford warned.

"What?" Sherlock asked and started playing with John's hair happily while John himself had a hand on Sherlock's thigh and drew little patterns on his legs with his fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals or anything!**

**Author's note: Sorry for the slight delay, please review and thank you! No reviews last chapter except one (who is an awesome friend). Please, do tell me what you think!**

John woke up and he felt a bit agitated. He looked over to the bedside clock and sighed, it was only six o'clock, he didn't have lie-ins often, but nobody else woke him up this time! He rolled over and faced Sherlock, just lay there and watched him sleep. It calmed John, the man didn't know why he felt so ill at ease, but he did. Sherlock lay on his back, his eyes closed, and his face peaceful. Before they'd had Hamish he wasn't such a good sleeper, but it seemed that having a two year old to run around after helped him settle.

After ten minutes John knew he wouldn't get back to sleep so he got up and put his dressing gown on. He went over to Hamish's cot, he was getting a bit big for a cot, that'd be the next thing to buy, a big boy bed. Goodness, he was growing up so fast! Hamish was fast asleep and quite amusingly lying in the same position as his papa. Both of them lay on their backs, their hands on their stomachs, their legs splayed out and their mouths slightly open with looks of calm on their faces.

John grabbed his phone and took a picture of each of them then went to get ready for the day.

Sherlock woke up with a jolt as Hamish began crying. Sherlock reached over and found John wasn't lying beside him; the bed was quite cold so John must have been gone for a while. Sherlock stretched and got up while saying "It's alright, Misha, I'm coming. Papa's here." He said and picked Hamish up. He held Hamish against his chest. Hamish stopped crying and snuggled into Sherlock's throat. It seemed that this morning Hamish was in his slow mood, if he woke up like that then he'd be quite lethargic for about fifteen minutes. Sherlock laid him on the changing mat, removed his nappy and cleaned him up then went to the bathroom and ran a small bath.

"Baff?" Hamish asked quietly.

"That's right, it's about time you had a bath." Sherlock said and tested the water. He lowered Hamish into it and the boy sat there tiredly while Sherlock bathed him. Sherlock smiled fondly as half way through the little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sit there, don't move." Sherlock said firmly and he crossed the room to the towel rack and brought back Hamish's blue towel.

Sherlock lifted him out and wrapped him up in the warm towel; he looked all snug and content.

"Now, what shall we wear today?" Sherlock pondered aloud as he went through the luggage. He found some comfortable clothing and lay Hamish on the bed, he dried Hamish, put talcum powder on him then changed him into a nappy, a pair of blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a dragon on it, a blue and white stripy jumper with a hood and some little monkey socks.

"There we are, all ready for the day!" Sherlock pressed a light kiss to the tip of the two year old's nose and gave his sides a little tickle. Hamish giggled and reached up for his papa for a cuddle.

"Where daddy?" he asked as he snuggled into Sherlock's chest.

"I think he woke up early this morning, we'll look for him in a minute, I just need to have a shower and change."

In the corner of the room John had set up Hamish's play area, there were colourful gates around it so that they could put him in there and he wouldn't get out and hurt. They normally used this if they were alone with Hamish and needed to do something, like shower, and they needed somewhere safe for him to stay but also keep him entertained. The area had toys all over it, be them cuddly or interactive, they were there.

Sherlock put Hamish in the playpen and said "You stay there and play and I'll be back in a minute, alright? I'm just having a shower and I'll leave the door open so I can hear you, okay? Shout if you need me." Sherlock ruffled his son's hair and went for a shower.

Hamish amused himself with a fluffy dinosaur and a car toy while Sherlock quickly showered and got into one of his favourite suits.

"Come on then, let's go and find daddy." Sherlock picked Hamish up and looked over to John's bedside clock to see that it was nine o'clock.

With Hamish settled on his hip Sherlock made his way through the palace and first checked the living room but found it empty.

"Sir?" a guard said as he walked through a corridor.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked.

"Everyone is eating breakfast." The man explained.

"Ah." Sherlock walked to the dining room. He entered and slouched as he found John still wasn't there.

"George, do you know where John is?" Sherlock queried.

"No, why?" George asked.

"He wasn't there when I woke up and I can't find him. Hold on, I know." Sherlock said with his eyes brightening.

"Would you like me to feed Hamish some breakfast?" George asked.

"Yes. That would be helpful." Sherlock dragged the highchair from the corner of the room to beside George and settled Hamish in it "He'll have toast and jam this morning, if he doesn't want that, some cereal." He said and left.

"I can feed him." Penelope said, reaching over for the jam.

"No, it's alright, I can do it." George waved her off and was already putting jam on his uneaten toast.

Penelope slouched in her chair, but quickly recovered and sat up properly again and ate.

Sherlock made his way outside and found John where he thought he'd be, in the gardens. John liked fresh air.

"John?" he called over as he approached the man who was stood by the bed of sunflowers.

John looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded as Sherlock put an arm around him.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock pushed.

"I don't feel very settled today." John said.

"Your post-traumatic stress?" Sherlock queried.

"I think so, maybe. God, I hope not. I thought I should come outside and get some fresh air. Is Hamish alright?" John asked.

"He's fine, bathed and now eating breakfast. John, can I help?" Sherlock asked.

"I… I'll be fine." John smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

Sherlock smiled "Come on then, Hamish wants his daddy." And he led John into the dining room by the hand.

"Daddy!" Hamish shouted happily.

"Good morning!" John smiled and kissed his forehead then sat down in his seat.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Just in the gardens." John answered his sister.

"Johnny-boy, you get gayer every day." Harry said.

"Shut up, Harry." John said.

"Harry." George warned.

"Jesus, calm down, I was just saying." Harry said and returned to her cereal.

"No, you're trying to irritate me, like you always are! Have you ever even once thought about how I feel? I hate the name 'Johnny-boy', I tell you ever time I see you!" John shouted, exasperated.

"But… I'm your sister! When you were ten you said I was the only one who was allowed to call you 'Johnny-boy'!" Harry protested.

"I'm thirty two now, Harry, I've grown up." John said, pushing his food around his plate.

"John, it's just a nickname!" Harry cried in anguish.

"Yes, it's a nickname that Moriarty teased me with when I was three months pregnant with a bomb strapped to my chest! So sorry if I've gone off it but it brings back some rather horrid memories." John said shortly, he put his fork down and said "Gottle o'gear." He stood up and repeated, "Gottle o'gear." And he went and leant over his sister and finally said "Gottle. O'. Gear." Then left.

Hamish started bawling in his highchair, he could sense his dad's upset, he was always like that when John got tetchy and upset and angry. Sherlock picked Hamish up and left quickly, following John's footsteps. He found the man sat on the front steps of the palace. Hamish had calmed down now and Sherlock sat next to John and passed Hamish over to the man.

John sat Hamish sideways on his lap and held the boy close; he closed his eyes and took some calming breaths. Sherlock wrapped an arm around his back and John leant into his side, resting his head on the genius' shoulder. Sherlock placed his chin on John's head and they sat in silence.

"I'll be alright." John said into Sherlock's shirt.

"I know you will." Sherlock said.

"Daddy?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, Misha?" John replied.

"Okay?" Hamish asked.

"I will be. How can I not? I've got my dashing husband and my wonderful son right by my side!" John smiled reassuringly and Hamish giggled and snuggled in closer to John's chest.

Elizabeth excused herself politely from the table and curiously made her way around the palace; she just about gave up her search for Sherlock, John, and Hamish when she looked out to the big open doors of the palace. There on the steps sat the three. She could see the family cuddled together and it made her heard fill with warmth. Though she had always been fond of Sherlock, he had never had much warmth about him, never had much kindness, but with John and Hamish, she saw so much warmth and love and care and happiness in Sherlock, it was beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John, Sherlock and Hamish returned to the breakfast room and ate their food quietly. John being on edge always made Sherlock feel uneasy.

"Daddy, look!" Hamish said loudly. John looked over to Hamish, who had stuck a grape on his finger. Hamish wiggled the finger and giggled, John chuckled and said "You better eat that grape or the fruit monster will steal it!"

"No foo' monta." Hamish said.

"Oh really?" John asked then put on a gruff voice and said "I will steal all the yummy fruit for myself! Rawr!" He opened his mouth and swooped down; he sucked the grape off of Hamish finger and ate it.

"Daddy!" Hamish chortled and went to eating his grapes so the fruit monster wouldn't steal anymore.

Camilla looked slightly disgusted "You do know children carry many germs on their fingers, don't you?" she said.

"Of course. But I know where Hamish has been and when he last washed his hands. Also, he's my son, if he has any germs I'll catch them sooner or later." John shrugged.

"So, tomorrow we've got the royal ball." The Queen announced.

"The royal what?" John asked as Sherlock groaned and John looked over to him "What is it?"

"I hate the royal ball." Sherlock sighed.

"The royal ball involves all of the United Kingdom royals and other guests, it's a dinner and a dance." Philip explained.

John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he discreetly got it out and saw a text from Mycroft. He looked over the table at the man who looked back at him pointedly. John looked down at the phone and read the text.

_He's never had anyone to dance with. And at the last ones he went to he would sit alone in the corner. Nobody wanted to talk to him. –MH._

John looked sadly over to his husband and vowed to create good memories of the ball for his love.

"Well, that sounds like good fun." John smiled.

"I'm not going." Sherlock stated.

"Oh, come on, it'll just be a nice evening." John said with a smile.

"I am not going, John." Sherlock said.

"You don't want to dance with me?" John asked.

Sherlock stared at him for a moment and said "I never said that."

"I know. But I want to go to a ball and dance with my husband. And hey, Misha." John turned to Hamish "Do you want to dance with papa and me?"

"Yes! We dance! Now?" Hamish asked.

"Tomorrow, sweetheart." John ruffled his hair and turned back to Sherlock and said "Please?"

"Fine." Sherlock nodded.

"Thank you." John smiled and squeezed his thigh under the table.

"Yay!" Hamish cheered, got a little too over-excited and knocked his breakfast on the floor.

"Oh dear." John crouched on the floor and started picking up the food and putting it in the bowl.

"Oh, John, off the floor, we've got servants to do that." Charles said.

"Don't worry, I can do it." John said stubbornly.

Suddenly there was a loud Bang noise, John jumped and knocked his head under the table hard.

"John!" Sherlock exclaimed in surprise. It had only been a ground-keeper shooting to scare the blackbirds off the grounds.

"Ow." John said, his eyes screwed up shut and a hand on his head.

He'd been so startled by the loud sound, and for a tiny moment he was surrounded by gunshots, but it ended quickly.

"Come on, John, I'm here, up you get." Sherlock said and was out of his chair and helping John stand up.

"Daddy?" Hamish asked.

"I'm alright, Hay, just a bump on the head." John said gently but his hands were shaking.

Sherlock sat him back in his chair and started checking his head.

"It's fine." Sherlock said.

"More shock than pain." John nodded.

"Look at me." Sherlock said and they stared at each other as Sherlock checked him for concussion "Good?" Sherlock asked.

"Good." John nodded.

Sherlock kissed John's forehead then moved down to whisper in his ear "Do you want to have a break? Go for a walk? Cuddle in bed?"

"I'll be fine, Sherlock." John said.

"You're shaking." Sherlock whispered and made a pointed look towards John's hands.

"It'll pass." John whispered stubbornly.

Sherlock sighed and let it go, but he kept a good eye on his husband.

In the evening Sherlock and John were in the living room with most of the royals and also John's dad and sister. Hamish was with Kate, he'd wanted to show her his dressing up clothes. John and Sherlock sat in an armchair together, Sherlock had an arm wrapped around his husband and they conversed quietly.

Kate entered with a small smile and half-hid behind the door. She cleared her throat politely and got everyone's attention.

"Presenting the pirate ballerina; Hamish!" she grinned and opened the door fully, Hamish toddled in giggling. He wore a pirate hat with an eye patch; he had a foam sword and a pink tutu on over his trousers. He twirled around and then stood in front of his dads and said "Gimme gold!" loudly.

John and Sherlock were grinning "Oh no! Don't hurt us! We don't have any gold!" Sherlock insisted and held John tighter.

"Gimme… spinnees!" Hamish demanded happily.

"What is he wearing?" Philip asked.

John and Sherlock ignored him.

"Well, I don't want to be killed, mister pirate!" Sherlock got up, picked him up and spun him around while he giggled.

When he put him down Hamish said "We ballaeena!" and tugged on Sherlock's hand. Then Hamish stood in the middle of the room and spun around.

"Hamish, ballerinas must be graceful, light on their feet. Watch and learn." Sherlock said.

Hamish stopped and watched his papa.

Sherlock spun around quietly and held himself well.

Hamish clapped and tried to copy him, he did well for a two year old, but there really wasn't much of a difference from the first time he spun.

"Good boy!" Sherlock smiled and praised him.

"Arrrr!" Hamish said like a pirate as he spun.

John watched with amusement but his mind began to wander as he remembered the gunshot from earlier that day.

He was sat, it was so hot, people were screaming and he couldn't help, he couldn't move. He looked down at himself and saw the blood dripping from his own wound on his shoulder. He lifted a hand to it and pain seared.

Sherlock was watching Hamish try to do ballet when he heard a tiny whimper from John. He looked over sharply and saw John with his hand to his shoulder. He knew what was coming and immediately rushed forward as John let out a terrified, horrifying, heart-breaking scream.

Everyone dropped into silence and turned sharply to John with wide-eyes as he gripped his shoulder and screamed in pain.

"John! John, it's alright!" Sherlock said and put his hands on John's arms gently.

John had his eyes closed, his face full of pure pain and horror.

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

"Flashback, he's been on edge all day." Sherlock explained quickly. John was breathing harshly and moaning.

"John, can you hear me? It's Sherlock." Sherlock called out.

"Help me, please, God, help me." John muttered through breaths.

"John, you're not there anymore. You're here, with me, at the Palace, remember?" Sherlock said firmly.

John pulled his hands away from his shoulder and looked at them with such horror.

"John?" Sherlock asked, desperation lacing his words.

"Sherlock?" John breathed.

"Yes, yes, I'm here, John." Sherlock said, feeling hope rise but his husband was still staring at his hands.

"Blood…" John mumbled.

"No." Sherlock took one of his hands and said "No blood."

John's breathing was still erratic, his face still filled with pain "The bullet… the others…" he said.

"It's over, John. Come on, please." Sherlock said.

John pulled his shaking hand slowly away from his shoulder and looked at it like it was the most horrific thing in the world.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"Blood… I can't… d-dig it out…" he said and started scrapping around for nothing.

"John, john, stop, it's over, you're at the palace with me. With me and Hamish." Sherlock said.

John whimpered, his head flopped back and his face conveyed so much pain.

"Daddy." Hamish said quietly.

Mycroft reached out and gently pulled Hamish closer to him so he didn't interfere while Sherlock tried to help John out of whatever was happening.

John's hands slowed and with one pressed against his shoulder he closed his eyes and rubbed one of his ears "Make them stop… they're too loud. I can't save… them… they're screaming… I'm screaming…" John said.

"No, you're not. John, I'm here, come on, remember, me, you, Hamish, Baker Street. Come on." Sherlock urged.

John finally looked at Sherlock, he looked a bit dazed, but his husband's familiar voice and calming voices seemed like they were helping considerably.

"I'm sorry." John sighed sadly, let go of his shoulder and fell forward into Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John tightly and held him "It's okay, John. I'm here." He kissed the side of John's head and held him securely as the man shook.

"Home…" John said after half a minute "I want to go home."

"Okay. I'll get our stuff together and you can have a rest in bed." Sherlock said, he hated John having to suffer like this.

John felt his mind clearing bit by bit and slowly he began to relax as he practiced all the techniques he'd been taught by his therapist. Within a few minutes he was okay, well, not okay, but not in the middle of a flashback.

"Okay to stand?" Sherlock asked.

"Mhmm." John nodded, and gripping onto Sherlock's back they slowly stood up. John's leg gave way and Sherlock caught him just in time.

"My stupid leg." John grumbled.

"John, it's fine." Sherlock soothed.

Sherlock repositioned them so he supported John as much as he could; he had an arm around John's waist and was holding his hand too.

"You can't go! What about the ball?" Phillip asked.

"Excuse you, my husband's health comes before a stupid dance. We're going home." Sherlock frowned at him then looked over to Hamish who was in Mycroft's arms "Hamish, come here, bub." Sherlock gestured with a nod of his head.

Mycroft let his nephew go and the boy toddled over to Sherlock and gripped onto his leg.

"Daddy okay?" he asked.

"He'll be fine." Sherlock smiled and the three made their way out.

"What was that?" Charles asked.

"Post-traumatic Stress Disorder." Henry said "John was a soldier, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Charles nodded.

"That would have been him remembering when he got shot…" George said quietly then put his head in his hands. Harry rubbed his back comfortingly "He's okay now, dad." She said "But he had to go through that! What we just saw but so much worse!" George said, sounding so lost.

In their room John was lying under the covers, not even considering falling asleep, just resting. Hamish was under the covers with him, his tutu and pirate hat still on. John lay on his side while Hamish lay on his back. Hamish had one little hand wrapped around two of John's fingers, holding them contently. Sherlock bumbled around the room collecting everything up.

"You look really cool, monkey." John smiled gently at Hamish. Hamish grinned "Argh, I'm piwate ballaeena!" he smiled and giggled.

"Are you?" John smiled "Are you going to take all our gold and dance?" he asked.

Hamish nodded and shuffled around till he got John to lie on his back while he lay on top of his chest, his face snuggled in his daddy's neck and his thumb in his mouth.

John gently rubbed Hamish's back rhythmically "Are you okay, Sherlock?" John checked as he watched his husband pack quickly.

"Don't ask me that, John. You are more important at the present moment. Are you feeling better?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah… I'd felt that building up in me all day. But I feel calmer now. It's better. But are you alright?" John asked a little more firmly.

"Of course." Sherlock nodded.

"Excited to get out of this place, I bet." John joked.

"I'd rather it that you didn't have to suffer for us to leave, John." Sherlock said as he zipped up the suitcases.

"I know." John smiled sadly "Don't worry about me, I have you and Hamish, I'll be absolutely fine. Just a cup of tea and a cuddle and home and I'll be better. And maybe some ibuprophen for the leg. But if I'm lucky it'll be better by tomorrow morning." John smiled.

"You think this one will be a fast recovery time?" Sherlock queried.

"Yes, I've felt a lot worse than this with other times I've had a flashback. Thanks for looking after me, by the way." John gave his husband a grateful smile.

"Anything for you. I just want you better soon." Sherlock smiled.

**Author's note: What will happen? Will they go home? Will they go to the ball? Oh, and apologies for any inaccuracies with John's PTSD, I'm not a medical expert, I did a bit of research for another fanfic I did with it in but that was a few months ago, but I tried my best!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the royals or Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! **

Sherlock walked back into his, John and Hamish's palace room with a cane in hand.

"I found one." He announced.

"Brilliant!" John smiled. He held Hamish up above him as he lay on his back in bed. Hamish was pretending to fly. John slowly got up and Sherlock handed him the cane.

"All ready then?" John asked.

"All ready." Sherlock took Hamish from John and the three made their way to the living room to bid the royals farewell.

Sherlock had already taken the suitcases down. They went into the living room; it was just quiet chatter going on.

"Ah, feeling better, John?" Elizabeth asked.

"Much, thank you." John nodded.

"Good." Elizabeth nodded.

"We'll be going home now." Sherlock stated.

"If you do feel better, please don't hesitate to come back and finish this little holiday." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, we'll see what happens." John gave her a small smile.

"Come on then, let's go home." Sherlock said.

"If we don't see you again, thank you for having us. Hamish had a lovely time, didn't you?" John asked.

Hamish nodded against Sherlock's shoulder.

"Harry and I are visiting some friends in London; we thought we'd drop you off on our way." William stood up, car keys in hand.

"Oh, if it's not any trouble, then thanks." John smiled.

"It's fine." Henry nodded and the five left, Hamish saying "Bye bye." over Sherlock's shoulder.

"They got into the car, Sherlock, John and Hamish sat in the back, Hamish between his parents.

"Harry, could you put your seat forward, John needs some more leg room, he can't bend his knee much without some pain." Sherlock said.

"Oh, sorry." Harry moved his chair forward and John said "Thank you."

The Princes pulled up beside Baker Street, put hats on their heads, and helped carry the luggage back into 221B.

"My leg is feeling a bit better." John commented as they all went to the living room.

"Good. We really hope you can come to the ball, it's always good fun." William said.

"We'll see." Sherlock stated.

"Look!" Hamish toddled to his toy box in the living room and pulled out a toy car.

"Wow, that's cool!" Harry smiled.

Hamish showed them a few more of his toys until William looked at his watch and said "Oh, better be off! We'll be late!"

"Thanks for dropping us off." John said.

"That's quite alright. Hopefully we'll see you soon. It was a pleasure meeting you." Harry smiled and the brothers left.

John spent the day relaxing, Sherlock was very sweet and Hamish was adorable, they were very caring for John.

In the evening Hamish got really grumpy and fussy, he'd been so good all week. It started with dinner time, he was sat in his high chair and Sherlock placed a bowl of pasta in front of him.

"Don' wan' dat!" Hamish demanded.

"Well, it's your dinner so you're eating it." Sherlock said.

"No!" Hamish scowled.

"Yes, look, me and daddy are eating the same as you." Sherlock said as he sat opposite John at the table.

"Don' wan' dis!" Hamish shouted.

"Stop shouting." John said.

Hamish's lower lip quivered then he let out a wail and started crying, he pushed the plate off of his high chair's table and it toppled to the ground, sauce and pasta going everywhere.

Sherlock sighed in irritation and started to clear up the mess on the floor.

"Hamish, poppet, stop crying. What do you want to eat?" John asked, with the pasta on the floor Hamish got his own way.

"Dunno." Hamish cried.

"I think he's in a bit of a state." John commented to Sherlock, who was wiping the last of the sauce off the floor.

"Come on." John lifted Hamish out of his high chair and held the boy close "Let's have a look in the cupboards and see what you want." John said.

In the end Hamish had some beans on toast and for the rest of the evening Sherlock entertained the two year old while John relaxed.

"You look a bit stressed." John said to Sherlock later that evening while the man was sat on the floor playing with one of Hamish's toys with the boy.

"I'm worried about you." Sherlock stated.

"I know. But I'm fine; I'm feeling a lot better. You've looked after Hamish for hours now, let me bath him and put him to bed, you do some research, have a go at an easy cold case, do some experiments, just do something for yourself." John said and kissed Sherlock's lips gently.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled.

John bathed Hamish, fed him a bottle of milk, and put him in his pyjamas. By the time he was doing this he was no longer relying on his cane.

"Let's say goodnight to papa." John said and carried Hamish into the kitchen where Sherlock was pouring liquid into a flask.

"Ready for bed?" Sherlock asked.

"Yep." John nodded.

"Night night, papa." Hamish said.

"Goodnight, Hay, I love you." Sherlock kissed his forehead.

John took him to bed and tucked him in, watching as Hamish slowly drifted off to sleep; Hamish liked company when he was going to bed.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." John leant over the cot and kissed the sleeping toddler's forehead.

John went back downstairs to his husband, deciding to talk to Sherlock properly.

"Sherlock. I want to talk to you." John took his hand, Sherlock turned his Bunsen Burner off and let John lead him into their bedroom. They sat down on the bed side by side.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"I want to go back to the palace tomorrow, finish the holiday. I also really want to go to the ball with you." John said.

"Okay, well, that's fine. I thought you were going to talk seriously about something." Sherlock sighed in relief.

"I do. Sherlock, why do you hate the ball so much? Obviously social interaction isn't your cup of tea, but I want to know what happened. Mycroft said you had a bad time at them, so tell me." John said, he wanted Sherlock to let it all out and put it in the past.

"Why do you need to know?" Sherlock scowled and mumbled "Bloody Mycroft."

"I'm your husband; I want to know these things about you. Come on, tell me." John said, running his hands through Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock slowly relaxed and rested his head on John's shoulder. They were sat, their backs against the headboard and their legs entwined on the bed.

"I just didn't fit in, never did because of my intellect. They were all different from me. They were all show-offs, thinking they were better than me because they had material things, money, fancy things. And as I grew up they'd tease me and pester me about not having a dancing partner or a date or anyone. One time my mother even coaxed me into dancing with her, I was seventeen, she was trying to cheer me up but some of those there at the same age as me had a field day of laughter with that. I just wanted to be at home experimenting and researching serial killers and they thought I was mad. Then when I started doing drugs they'd all been told to not go near me, if anyone was seen with me it would be shameful. So I just sat in the corner alone and then I just stopped going. I only went to appease mother, she'd often buy me more science equipment and give me some cash after, which would help me get some more drugs." Sherlock explained "I hated this stupid ball, just a place where people can bully me and belittle me because I wasn't afraid to be myself."

"That sounds horrible." John said sadly, holding Sherlock close.

"It's over now." Sherlock commented.

"Yes, it is. I'm going to be with you at that ball. And all those stupid royals who laughed at you will be jealous because you got the best package. A life you wanted, a family too." John smiled.

"And a completely gorgeous husband." Sherlock added.

John laughed and pressed his lips against Sherlock's. After a few moments of kissing, holding each other close, John pulled away "Want some us time?" he asked with a certain look in his eyes.

"God, yes." Sherlock nodded.

"I'll check Hamish is deeply asleep enough so he won't wake up." John grinned, pressed one more kiss to his husband's lips and went to check on Hamish.

When he entered their son's room he found the boy snoring very lightly.

"Sherlock!" John whispered, sticking his head out the door. Sherlock came out of their bedroom downstairs "What?" he asked.

"Come and see this." John whispered down to him.

Sherlock came up and into Hamish's bedroom and they both stood beside the cot. Hamish lay on his back, his sucking-thumb hand lay on his stomach, still in the position he'd have it in his mouth, in a fist with his thumb sticking out. His mouth was open slightly and he snored quietly, just a little cute sound.

"He's so cute." John smiled.

"He is indeed." Sherlock nodded, fondness written over his features.

John took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture.

"Now, back to the bedroom?" Sherlock asked.

John grinned and nodded, they quietly left and shut the door, leaving a crack open.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

**Also, importantly, John's formal dress isn't perfect, it isn't what a soldier would wear formally, I mean, it isn't far off, but it isn't the same. But don't worry, I just found I could imagine him most easily wearing the attire I describe. Hope that's okay.**

They hadn't unpacked last night so they just rang the palace, got them to send a car, and were soon on their way back to the royals. Hamish was very excited to be going back and seeing everyone again, especially Kate, he'd taken a great liking to the Princess.

When the car pulled up the three got out, John's leg wasn't causing him any discomfort any more thankfully, and they went into the palace. The servants insisted on taking their bags back to their room and they all went to the main room where everyone would be having a peaceful morning.

Hamish pulled his hand out of John's grip when they entered the room, running straight over to Kate, who stood up to greet him. She picked him up and laughed as he hugged her.

"What a lovely hello!" she smiled.

"He's missed you." John smiled as his dad hugged him.

"You're feeling better, son?" he asked.

"Yes, a nice quiet evening with Misha and Sherlock and I'm feeling lots better." John smiled as he pulled away.

"I wouldn't exactly call it quiet, John, we-"John nudged him and looked at him as if to say 'you finish that sentence and you have no chance of another night like the last one any time soon' so Sherlock got the message and promptly fell silent, but nothing would make him feel unhappy today-he'd had a wonderful night with his husband, felt completely satisfied and unwound, and had enjoyed a morning of sitting with John and Hamish, peacefully watching children's telly and enjoying each other's company.

"Well, thank you for looking after John so well, it really puts my mind at ease that he's so cared for." George smiled.

"Not a problem, I love John, I want to take care of him as much as he does me." Sherlock smiled, putting an arm around John's shoulders. John looked up at his husband with a smile and leant into his side.

"Oo, someone got laid last night." Harry smirked "Get in, little bro."

"Harry." John sighed in irritation "Do you have any sense of privacy?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Fantastic." John said sarcastically.

"I don't see why you have such a problem with it, John. Everyone in this room, except for Hamish, has engaged in sexual intercourse." Sherlock said.

John groaned "Yes, but it's a private thing." He reasoned.

"And it was, nobody saw or watched or will know details." Sherlock said.

"Just… forget it. Hey, when's lunch?" John asked, making Sherlock laugh at his attempt to change the subject smoothly.

"In about an hour." Charles answered.

"Good… good." John said and trailed off awkwardly.

Luckily the awkwardness dissipated soon enough and at three o'clock everyone started getting ready for the ball which was due to start at 5'o clock. Though the royals relied on maids and servants to help them dress and do their hair and make-up, Sherlock and John brushed them off and insisted they could sort themselves out. But that was why they were the last down in the living room. Everyone was ready rather early, at around four o'clock, all in their beautiful dresses and dapper suits, their hair and make-up perfect.

While they all waited, chatting happily, Sherlock, John and Hamish were upstairs trying to get ready quickly. Hamish was bathed and Sherlock was trying to get him to co-operate in getting dressed. So far he had his nappy and trousers on, but Sherlock was struggling to get the boy to put his arms through his shirt sleeves. Eventually Hamish was sat in his play-area in his cute little suit. He wore little suit trousers with a comfortable fitting light blue button-up shirt, but the top-button was undone. He also wore Thomas the tank engine socks and little black shoes. He looked adorable.

Sherlock and John were manically trying to shower and dress in time. John was first ready. He'd been told that as it was a formal event he had to wear his army uniform. He wore a white buttoned-up shirt with a black tie. A black suit-jacket with polished gold buttons and his medals. Also black trousers and shiny shoes. And to top it off his formal hat sat upon his head. When Sherlock caught sight of him his eyes widened and he gaped.

"Like what you see, love?" John smirked, Sherlock could only nod.

John chuckled, stood in front of his husband, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Hurry up, get your shirt on."

Sherlock, once fully dressed, wore his black shoes, black trousers, his purple shirt, the top button undone, and his black suit-jacket. He hadn't made much of an effort assuming he should really be wearing a waistcoat and such, but he looked dashing.

The three made their way down to the living room about fifteen minutes before they were meant to leave. When they arrived everyone turned to look as they walked in.

"You all look great!" Elizabeth smiled.

"I in soot!" Hamish proclaimed, toddling into the centre of the room and hopping around excitedly.

"You look like James Bond." Kate smiled fondly.

"Who?" Hamish asked curiously.

"He's a spy. And he wears suits." Kate explained.

"Ooh." Hamish said.

Later, they all got into their chauffeur-driven cars. Sherlock informed John that there would be cameras and filming, there always were at events with all the royals.

They drove into London and came to Buckingham Palace; there were a lot of people, press people, holding cameras.

"Oh, God." John's eyes widened.

"I never liked them. And this may be in the news as this is 'my return', as it were, to the royals. And I have a husband and son, so a media meat-feast, really." Sherlock explained.

"Well," John held out his hand "Together, then." He smiled.

Sherlock took his hand "Together." He smiled.

Once they pulled up they unbuckled Hamish's seatbelt and their own. Sherlock picked Hamish up and held him on one side. The chauffeur opened John's door first, and the ex-army doctor climbed out to an onslaught of bright flashes. Soon Sherlock and Hamish were let out of their side. Sherlock went round to John's side, took his hand and they smiled at each other. They went into the palace where there were many waiters, waitresses, servants, maids, all milling around. They were directed to the main hall where everyone else was headed.

They entered the hall. It was beautiful, the architecture, marble, colours. There was a long table at the very front of the hall where the Queen and such would sit. Then there were circular tables all around the edge of the dance floor. At the present moment there were a string quartet playing in the corner.

Quite a few of the older generation came over to greet them, saying how lovely it was to see Sherlock again.

Everyone mingled around, greeting each other.

Sherlock was dragged off to say hello to a friend of his mother's by Penelope and John and Hamish were left alone for a bit. John held Hamish on his right side "Having fun, Misha?" he asked gently.

"Yah." Hamish nodded.

"I'm sure there will be food soon." John commented and walked towards the edges of the big crowd of well-dressed and spoken people.

"You milk?" Hamish asked.

"No, sweetheart, not tonight. I mean proper dinner." John said.

"Oh." Hamish moaned but John quickly cheered him up by talking to him about his Thomas the Tank Engine socks.

After a few moments John heard his husband's name said, he covertly listened. It was obviously a group of people around his and Sherlock's age, women and men.

"Oh my gosh, have you heard?" a woman said excitedly "About Sherlock Holmes?"

"No, what?" another woman asked.

"He's here. He's back, after all these years. Last time I saw him he was a real waste of space. Shooting up heroin like there was no tomorrow, you could tell, he looked sick. The freak." A man said.

"I know. But he's back and he has a family." The first girl said.

"Seriously? That freak actually has like a wife… or a husband, I swear he's gay." The other girl said.

"Hey, you don't know that." A new voice, a younger woman, commented.

"Well, we don't have any proof, but he never had a girlfriend. He never had… anybody." The other woman explained.

"You were right, he is gay. He has a husband. And you'll never guess what! A son too!" the first woman said with squeaky enthusiasm.

"He mated?" a man asked with disgust "God, a little him running around, have mercy on us all."

"Oi, apparently the boy is little, don't be mean." The woman admonished.

"Look, at first I thought, if he has a date, then he has to have paid for one. But now he has a family… well, they can't be normal. Who'd want to be with him? Forever?" the man asked.

"I don't know. But I hear they look lovely together. And Sherlock's clean, has been for years, just never got invited back to the ball until now." The woman said.

"Well, we have to go and see them, see how much of a freak-show they are." The man said.

John's temper snapped and he strode over to them, he would not let his husband be insulted behind his back.

"Excuse me." He said.

The three women and the man all turned to him. The youngest woman was about twenty five, while the others were in their thirties. The man was tall, tanned. The two women were similar, probably sisters. And the youngest was pale with dark hair.

"That must be him, the soldier." The woman whispered to her sister.

"Ah, hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Thomas, and you are?" he held out his hand, obviously not hearing the woman's comment.

"John. John Watson-Holmes." John said, triumph in his smile as the man's jaw dropped.

"Oh, well, so," the man stammered as he shook John's hand then let go "You're… Sherlock's husband?" he asked.

"Yes. And I'd like to add that we're not a freak show, he is not a freak, and our son isn't either. Keep your nose out of our business and don't talk behind people's backs, it's very rude." John said.

"S-sorry." The man blushed.

"Soo… whose this?" the youngest asked with a smile, gesturing to Hamish who had his thumb in his mouth, and his other hand playing with John's ear.

"This is Hamish." Sherlock's voice cut in as he came over to stand beside John. He put an arm around his lover's waist and gave a short but utterly fake smile to the four people stood in front of them "Our son."

"Oh, lovely, how old is he?" the woman asked.

"Two." Sherlock answered briskly.

"Nice… nice age." Another woman said.

"Papa, she don' like you." Hamish pointed at the woman.

"I know. But shall I tell you something, Misha?" Sherlock leant in and Hamish grinned and nodded.

"I don't like her either." Sherlock smiled.

Hamish giggled.

"Come along, John. I have some other people you would like to meet, and they make far better company than these four." Sherlock said.

He and John left the group of shocked adults with smirks on their faces, thoroughly chuffed with themselves.

After about half an hour of mingling everyone started taking their seats. The Holmes' all sat near the high table, but as they weren't 'main royals' they were on a circular table with a few other relatives John was yet to meet.

Hamish was the youngest person at the ball, the others being from the age of about four and up, but there weren't that many children.

They all tucked into their very posh dinner; luckily Hamish was given a bib, so his little suit was saved from any sauces or grease. He cutely made humming noises as he ate, obviously very much enjoying his meal. The only times he did that were when he was feeding from John or eating his favourite meal, or if he was really hungry.

"Enjoying your dinner, Misha?" Sherlock asked to which Hamish nodded and smiled, which was made comical as he had sauce all around his mouth.

"I'm just so happy to see you interacting." Penelope smiled at her youngest son.

"Yeah, last time you were here you were very rude to everyone." A man by the name of Edward said from across the table.

"Well, you weren't exactly being kind." Sherlock frowned.

"Anyway, hey, Sherlock, let's take a picture." John smiled and dug his phone out of his pocket.

"You are aware that there are many photographers taking pictures right now, aren't you, Jonathan?" Penelope frowned.

"Yes, but this is a bit more personal. And also, my name's John." John explained.

"Mummy, where did you get 'Jonathan' from?" Sherlock frowned; he liked the name 'John'.

Penelope waved him off and turned to talk to her husband.

John and Sherlock were sat either side of Hamish so John reached over, put an arm around Sherlock and they both bent their heads down to be beside Hamish's, on either side of him.

"Smile!" John said and added "Hamish, say 'cheese'." And the three said "Cheese" as John snapped the picture, holding the camera phone as far away from them all as possible.

"That's a lovely one." John said as he looked back at it "Now I want one of just you two." John said and swivelled in his seat to take a picture of his husband and son.

Sherlock leant down next to Hamish and grinned, his eyes bright with happiness.

"Hamish, give papa a kiss." John suggested.

Hamish giggled and planted a big kiss on Sherlock's cheek. John snapped the picture and cooed when he looked back at it. He quickly saved it as his screen wallpaper and put his phone back in his pocket.

"You have sauce on your cheek, dear." John smiled fondly at Sherlock, got a napkin, and wiped it off for him.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled.

Quite a few people around the room gave the family of three odd looks. It wasn't the norm to take pictures while in the middle of a meal.

"It's not proper." A lady admonished.

"Mummy, they look like they're enjoying themselves. When was the last time any of us saw Sherlock Holmes smile? He seems very happy right now with his family, I think it's adorable." Janet reasoned with her parent.

Once everyone had finished their food Charles had made a speech, he ended it by welcoming the new members of the royals into the family "And finally, welcome back to Sherlock Holmes, now Sherlock Watson-Holmes, with two new additions, Doctor John Watson-Holmes and their son, Hamish. It is lovely to have you back and I have had the privilege to spent this past week with the three, it has been an honour to welcome you back and into our family. You truly are a wonderful little family." He smiled and sat down.

John smiled at him and Hamish had shouted "DAS ME!" When his name was heard, and he also shouted "Daddy!" and "Papa!" when Sherlock and John's names were said, making everyone laugh.

After that speech was over and the food and plates were taken away it was time for the dancing.

Sherlock and John stayed in their seats, as did quite a few others. Hamish stood on the floor between them dancing (it was really more bouncing and wiggling) and making them laugh.

"Look!" Hamish insisted.

"We are, darling." Sherlock chuckled as Hamish wiggled his bum to the music.

John took his hands and helped him jump to the rather modern music, which wasn't the type of music John had expected to hear while there.

"Can you make requests for songs?" John asked Henry as he passed.

"Oh yeah, one year, I think it was… Judith maybe… well, she had the dance floor cleared and a song played for her husband, who had had a really bad year. It was very nice." Henry answered with a smile.

"Cool. Thanks." John nodded pensively.

"What are you thinking of doing, John?" George whispered to his son knowingly from beside him.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to ponder on, dad." John grinned then said "Hamish, do you need the toilet?"

Hamish thought for a moment then said "Yes."

"Come on then." John carried him out and to the loo, leaving Sherlock behind to talk to his father-in-law.

Once Hamish was done on the loo and he'd washed his hands John led him to the hallway and knelt in front of him.

"Daddy, your hat looks funny." Hamish smiled.

John grinned "Thank you. Now, I have a plan, would you like to help me?"

Hamish nodded enthusiastically.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: THIS IS NOT CONNECTED TO MY HAMISH WATSON-HOLMES SERIES! THIS IS A STAND-ALONE PRENTLOCK STORY! Just thought I'd clear up any confusion :D Anyway, please review! Thanks!**

**Songs in this chapter: 'Turning Page' by Sleeping at Last. And 'You're gorgeous' by Babybird. I don't own either.**

John gave Hamish to Sherlock, claiming he wanted to go to the bar and get drinks. Sherlock sat with Hamish on his lap, rather bored. He wondered if he should ask John to dance, or if he should wait for John, or whether John didn't want to dance. He knew John wasn't overly fond of dancing.

Suddenly the DJ, or music coordinator as everyone here was calling him, turned the music off and tapped the microphone.

Hamish slipped off of Sherlock's lap but stayed with him.

"Good evening, ladies, lords, gentlemen, your majesties. This year we have a special request, so can we clear the dance floor?" he called out politely, everyone left the floor and stood on the edge, waiting to watch whoever wanted to have a special dance.

Hamish started tugging on Sherlock's hand "No, sweetheart, this isn't for us." Sherlock stopped him.

"Yeah!" Hamish shouted, tugging harder.

There sounded like the microphone was being fumbled with then John's voice spoke loud and clear "Come on, Sherlock, don't you want to dance?"

Sherlock's jaw dropped and he stared over to the little piece of staging where John stood next to the DJ with a smile and the microphone.

Everyone turned to look at him as he numbly stood up and Hamish dragged him onto the dance floor, a determined smile on the toddler's face.

John handed the microphone back to the DJ, jumped off the staging and walked with a grin to Sherlock.

The music started playing, it was slow, a beautiful piano and some strings.

Sherlock and John came together.

"So, will you dance with me, Sherlock?" John asked with a smile and hopeful eyes.

Sherlock grinned "It would be my honour." He said.

Sherlock picked Hamish up and held him on one side. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and Hamish and Sherlock had one arm holding Hamish and the other around John's back.

That's when the singing started.

_I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do_

They danced slowly, their legs moving in beat, swaying calmly.__

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for

Sherlock smiled at John and leant his forehead against his. Hamish chose that moment to lightly head-butt them both in the cheeks, making them laugh.__

Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase

John leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to his husband's lips. Sherlock smiled when they pulled away. Hamish started wiggling to get down so Sherlock lowered him to the floor and he and John got closer, Sherlock's arms around John's waist and John's arms around Sherlock's back.__

I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for

Everyone watched, enthralled by the adorable scene before them. Hamish was in his own little world, spinning around then falling down and sitting on the floor and watching his parents.__

Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well-

Suddenly the music cut off, everyone had been watching with a smile at the couple and their child. And that's when the speakers played a whispering sound, a song that immediately clicked into place as familiar to Sherlock. It was the song that they'd danced to when John was three months pregnant, they had gone to a bar on a case and had been caught up on the dance floor with this song, they'd danced and it was such a fond memory.

_Y. O. U. R. E. G. O. R. G. E. O. U. S. _

Came the whispering but it turned into singing with a guitar too.

_Remember that tank top you bought me.  
You wrote 'You're Gorgeous' on it.  
You took me to your rented motor car and filmed me on the bonnet.  
You got me to hitch my knees up and pulled my legs apart.  
You took an instamatic camera and and pulled my sleeves around my heart. _

The audience of royals had wide-eyes, shocked at the content of the song, the children didn't seem to care, they just liked the beat of the song. John and Sherlock had separated and were holding each other's hands, grinning and dancing, if Hamish was ten years older he'd be incredibly embarrassed. But luckily he was giggling away. The song picked up.__

Because you're gorgeous I'd do anything for you.  
Because you're gorgeous our love will see us through.  
Because you're gorgeous I'd do anything for you.  
Because you're gorgeous I know you'll get me through.

You said my clothes were sexy, you tore away my shirt.  
You rubbed an ice-cube on my chest snapped me 'til it hurt.

Because you're gorgeous I'd do anything for you.  
Because you're gorgeous our love will see us through.  
Because you're gorgeous I'd do anything for you.  
Because you're gorgeous I know you'll get me through.

Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba 

They came together again, Sherlock's chin resting on John's shoulder as they swayed rhythmically.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too." Sherlock kissed John's cheek.__

You said I wasn't cheap. You paid me twenty pounds.  
You promised to put me in a magazine on every table in every lounge. 

Hamish tapped their legs, they both looked down at him and he pointed at John's hat.

Sherlock laughed, took it off of his husband's head and placed it backwards on his own head.

"Mine!" Hamish shouted, bouncing slightly where he stood, reaching up.

John laughed, took the hat off of Sherlock and placed it on Hamish's head. Hamish grinned and danced happily.__

Because you're gorgeous I'd do anything for you.  
Because you're gorgeous our love will see us through.  
Because you're gorgeous I'd do anything for you.  
Because you're gorgeous our love will see us through.  
Because you're gorgeous I know you'll get me through. I know you'll get me through.

The song faded away and Sherlock felt so completely happy. John held him tightly. He had actually danced with someone at the ball! He had a lover to actually dance with.

"Thank you." Sherlock said.

"Because you're gorgeous and I love you, I'll do anything for you." John sang jokingly.

Sherlock threw his head back and laughed then once he stopped laughing he came forward and kissed John. Their lips were locked, their tongues dancing.

Another song started and others came to the dance floor. When Sherlock and John pulled away they looked down at Hamish and found their son was lying on the floor beside them, John's hat covering his face.

"Somebody's tired." John said, bent down and picked Hamish up. Sherlock took John's hat and placed it on his own head while John held a floppy Hamish in his arms.

"Auntie Lizzie is calling us over." Sherlock said.

They went over to Elizabeth, Hamish had buried his face in John's neck, his thumb in his mouth, worn out from all his dancing.

"John, that last song was rather explicit." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that. It's kind of an important song for me and Sherlock. And I'm kind of showing everyone that this is who we are so… you know?" John stammered nervously.

Elizabeth chuckled "Don't be so shy, John. I thought it was rather amusing." She said.

John sighed in relief "That's good." He smiled.

"Is he asleep?" she asked, gesturing to Hamish.

"Nearly." Sherlock said and pressed a kiss to the back of Hamish's head.

"Nice song choice, John!" Henry said as he walked past them.

John chuckled "Thanks."

"You should have seen some of their faces with the second song, priceless." He added.

John chuckled.

Later in the evening everyone was tiring out, sat around the tables, chatting languidly.

Sherlock was sat on a chair in the corner of the hall with Hamish sleeping on his chest, his soft breathing bringing great comfort to Sherlock. John walked over with a chair and sat beside him, Sherlock had a hand on Hamish's back and John placed his on top of Sherlock's while he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, John. For everything." Sherlock said quietly "I don't say it enough-"John cut him off.

"It's fine. You say it with other things, like buying the milk, or waking up at 2 o'clock to feed Hamish so I can sleep." John said.

"We'll go back to the palace in a bit." Sherlock said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah. We can have a cuddle." John smiled at the thought.

"I'd like that." Sherlock said and kissed John's temple.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock awoke on their last morning at the Palace to Hamish talking away to himself. He opened his eyes tiredly and lifted his head to look over to the cot and he smiled. Hamish lay on his back in his pyjamas, his hands playing with his feet, babbling away to himself in his own little language.

Sherlock tapped John gently; the man was curled up in his arms, fast asleep. John woke up blearily and Sherlock whispered to John "Look at Misha." And John lifted his head and they were both grinning at their son.

An hour later the three were up and about. They went downstairs and to the living room, they were all in their pyjamas (Sherlock and John also wearing dressing gowns).

It was rather late so quite a few people were already up. The room held Elizabeth, William and Kate, and a few guests from the ball who had stayed the night.

"Morning." John greeted them. Most of them were dressed and ready for the day.

"Shouldn't you be ready for the day, it is half past ten." Winston, a middle-aged man, commented with a frown amongst others' calls of greeting.

"We are enjoying a comfy morning." Sherlock stated and the three sat on the sofa together, Sherlock and John sat with their legs entwined, Sherlock snuggled his head on John's shoulder. Hamish sat on Sherlock's lap, his thumb in his mouth. He played with the belt of Sherlock's dressing gown, rubbing the silk against his cheek then putting it in his mouth and sucking on the end.

"What about germs?" Sarah, another guest, commented, gesturing to the material in Hamish's mouth.

"No, this is my clean dressing gown. He likes chewing on the material of the tip of the tie. He has since he started teething. Really, I don't even see why I'm explaining myself to you. Why do people feel like they need to question our parenting abilities. We are aware of what Hamish is doing, if he is doing something that puts him in any form of danger, we sort that problem out. So can you just shut up and let us be parents, you pompous, controlling people." Sherlock huffed with a scowl.

The room fell silent in thought.

"Sorry." Sarah finally said.

Sherlock didn't visibly acknowledge the apology.

Hamish had finished chewing on Sherlock's dressing gown and he crawled over to John's side and fiddled with John's dressing gown then once he got behind that layer he lifted up John's shirt and stuck his head up there.

"Hamish, no." John said, gently pulling Hamish out from under his shirt just as he felt his son's mouth attach to his nipple. Hamish moaned in complaint and pouted "Daddyyyy." He pleaded "Hungy!" he said desperately.

"If you're hungry you ask before you go up my shirt, and you know that you're only allowed a bottle for now. I was just about to go and get you one actually." John said firmly.

Hamish's lower lip trembled.

"No, don't give me that face. You get a bottle or nothing." John said, he knew if Hamish was hungry enough he'd settle for a bottle.

"No! Wan' you milk!" Hamish demanded with a frown, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And I said no, you only had some a few days ago. Stop being fussy." John said.

Hamish started getting angry, Sherlock and John could tell the tantrum was imminent by the distraught look on his face.

"Hamish, don't start or you'll have a bottle for a week." Sherlock said.

Hamish climbed off of his parents' laps and onto the floor then stomped over to his toy box, a purposeful frown on his face. He tipped it up, toys going everywhere, then picked up two blocks, stomped over to his dads, and threw them at the couple.

John caught his and Sherlock hit the one aimed for him out of the way.

"Hamish Watson-Holmes! You are in big trouble!" John said, raising his voice.

"You do not throw things at people just because you aren't getting your own way!" Sherlock said, equally loudly and he stood up and picked a struggling Hamish up "You'll sit in the corner, facing the wall, and think about what you just did." Sherlock said, putting Hamish on the floor in the corner of the room.

Hamish started crying loud crocodile tears. Sherlock returned back to John's side with a tired huff.

Some in the room were grimacing at the sound of wailing. William cleared his throat "So… last night was fun."

Mumbles of replies ran around everyone.

After a few minutes of crying Hamish finally wore himself out and lay on the ground, kicking his feet on the ground grumpily.

Another two minutes later everyone was chatting when they heard a quiet "Daddy."

"Yes?" John asked, getting up and going over to the corner, crouching beside his son. Hamish sat up and sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sowwy." Hamish sniffed.

"That's alright then. Give me a kiss and a cuddle." John opened his arms.

Hamish got up, walked into John's arms, kissed his cheek, then snuggled into his comfort.

"Good boy. Now, go and say sorry to papa too." John guided.

Hamish toddled over to Sherlock, his thumb in his mouth. He took it out briefly "Sowwy, papa." He said, stood in front of where Sherlock sat on the sofa, holding onto his papa's knees to stay upright.

"What for?" Sherlock asked.

"Fwowin' blocks at you and daddy. And no da daddy's milk." Hamish sniffled.

"Good boy, cuddle and kiss and you're forgiven." Sherlock said.

Hamish gave Sherlock a cuddle and a kiss at the side of his nose.

After a few moments of peace Hamish started crying again.

"What is it, Misha?" Sherlock asked, rubbing his back.

"Hungee!" Hamish cried.

"I'll just go and get you a bottle." John stroked his hair as he walked past.

A couple of minutes later John returned with a warm bottle of milk. He sat beside Sherlock and passed the bottle to Hamish, who was quick to start guzzling it down, his hands gripping onto the bottle, his back leaning against Sherlock's chest for support.

John stoked Hamish's cheek fondly with the back of his knuckle and Hamish leaned into the comfort.

"Aww." Kate smiled.

Hamish was much more relaxed with milk in his belly and his dads' forgiveness.

"So, when are we all leaving?" A man that John hadn't met properly queried.

"Any time today that is best for you." Elizabeth said.

"We thought we'd go quite soon. Lots to do." John said.

"Oh, that's a shame you're leaving so soon. But if you need to then that's fine." Elizabeth said.

John nodded.

"Home?" Hamish asked once he'd finished his bottle.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"Ohhh." Hamish moaned.

"But you'll get to see Gladstone, I bet he's missed his best friend lots and lots!" John said cheerfully.

Hamish smiled "Yay! We go Gadstun now?" he asked.

"Not right now, we've got to get ready first." Sherlock said.

They spent the morning eating breakfast, packing their suitcases, and getting dressed and ready to leave.

"Well, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you, John. We see that you make Sherlock very happy." Elizabeth said as everyone had gathered to say farewell.

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you too." John smiled.

"And Sherlock, we are all very proud of you." Elizabeth added, turning to him.

Sherlock tutted and sighed in irritation.

"Hey, be a little grateful!" John admonished.

"I'm bored, I want to go now, and I don't really care if they're proud of me." Sherlock explained.

John sighed and shrugged.

"And you, mister, you better come back and maybe bring that Gladstone of yours to meet my Corgis!" Elizabeth said, looking down at Hamish who was stood leaning against Sherlock's leg, his arms wrapped around him, chewing absent-mindedly on the material of Sherlock's trousers.

Hamish nodded and said "Bye Bye!" with a little wave.

Sherlock picked Hamish up and after some handshakes and hugs they left, Hamish waving the whole time.

"See, that wasn't so bad." John smiled as the car rolled away, the three sat in the back, Hamish between his parents and John playing with Sherlock's soft hair.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Sherlock agreed and pulled his phone out, putting it against his ear "… Lestrade? Any cases for me?" he asked.

John chuckled at his husband then pointed out the window "Look, Hamish, sheep!"

"Baah!" Hamish made the sheep sound.

"That's right! Baah!" John grinned.

**Author's note: So there we have it, that's the end of this fic! Thank you for reading, putting it on alert, favouriting, reviewing, it means a great deal to me! Your support kept me going and I'm glad with how this all turned out! Thank you!**

**-fantasybean x**


	17. A Requested Extra

**EXTRA CHAPTER:**

**Request:**

**Jennalouisebrealey (tumblr) /Johnlocked1895 (ff net): Can you write a mini-fic from the "I'm the king of the castle" world where Sherlock, John, and Hamish go back to the palace to meet kates new baby? ~because in my headcanon Kate kept in contact with John to talk about baby things ~ THANK YOU :)**

**Summary: Sherlock, John and Hamish go to visit baby George!**

**Warnings: implied mpreg, mentions of male breastfeeding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the royals.**

**Author's note: I wasn't going to go back into this fanfiction, but I got a request that I quite liked and though I posted it on tumblr, I thought it would be nice to also add it onto the end of this as an extra for everyone who is interested to read! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Hamish ran as fast as his little feet could carry him towards the large and tranquil house that belonged to William and Kate. John and Sherlock watched him fondly, the boy held a small package in his tiny hand and he confidently knocked on the large light blue door.

John, Sherlock, and Hamish had been invited to visit little baby George, who was a month old now, for the first time. They had kept in contact with Kate and William after the royal visit several months before and Hamish adored them and was very excited to meet the baby.

The door was opened by William with a smile, they'd been expected.

"Hamish!" he smiled and picked the boy up.

"Hello! I wanna see baby!" Hamish demanded.

"Manners, Hamish." Sherlock said as they made it to the door.

"Pease!" Hamish smiled almost angelically.

"Of course! And what's this?" William gestured to the wrapped present. The wrapping was rather atrocious, Hamish had insisted on doing it himself, there were pieces of sticky tape all over it and the paper was scrunched quite a lot, and there were even a few rips.

"Not for you!" Hamish said "For baby."

"Ahh, that's lovely, well, we better go in! Hello John! Sherlock." William said to the two stood on the doorstep.

William lowered Hamish to the floor and Sherlock and John followed them all inside.

"He's been very excited all day. He almost couldn't sleep last night, though it wasn't helped by the fact that I'm weaning him off of my milk, he's doing really well, but he's still a little upset and needy, so I had to go out for half an hour so it was just Sherlock settling him, that way there is no temptation for him. But he was so excited to meet George. How is he?" John asked.

"He's doing really well. He's very loud, but very cute." William smiled "And that's very cute of Hamish, we would have invited you all earlier but it's been a hectic month."

"Not a problem, we understand." John were lead to the living room where Hamish was trying to jump and reach the door handle.

"DADDY!" Hamish shouted, pouting.

"Still having tantrums?" William asked.

"Oh, frequently." John said with an exasperated sigh. Sherlock stepped forward and opened the door for Hamish.

Hamish ran in, Kate was sat on an armchair with George, fast asleep in her arms. It was quite comical, Hamish's face brightened at the sight and then his grin fell as he tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the floor.

John went forward quickly "It's alright." He said gently as Hamish started crying "Where does it hurt, poppet?" John asked.

"Knee." Hamish tapped his right knee.

John had a quick look and said "Just a bit red, you'll be alright, brave boy!" he smiled and stood his son back on his feet.

Hamish picked up the fallen present and carried on rushing forward.

"Hello, Hamish!" Kate smiled.

"Hello! Dis is for him." Hamish pointed at the baby.

"Oh, thank you very much! Did you wrap it?" she smiled and took the present.

"Yes!" Hamish said proudly.

"Well, you did a marvellous job! Shall I open it for George?" Kate asked and shuffled over so Hamish could climb up and sit beside her.

"Okay." Hamish nodded and put his thumb in his mouth.

Kate opened the present with her free hand and pulled out a very cute baby grow.

"Oh, it's lovely!" she smiled.

"Hamish chose it." Sherlock proclaimed and ruffled Hamish's hair before looking down at George curiously.

John came to stand next to his husband and also looked at George "Oh, he's lovely." John smiled.

"Isn't he?" Kate grinned "I just can't get enough of him!"

John chuckled knowingly.

"He's small!" Hamish said, staring at the baby with wide eyes.

"All babies are small, you were tiny when you were born." Sherlock explained.

"Ohh, okay." Hamish said, understanding.

After some lunch everyone went to the back garden and sat around the garden table, John was holding George, who was wide awake and cooing away.

"He likes you." Kate smiled.

"Most children like John, he has a calming and fun yet 'don't-mess-with-me' presence." Sherlock said, he was sat beside John and was watching Hamish playing in the garden on his own.

"Aww, look at him." Kate spotted Hamish, who had plopped himself down on the floor and was picking daisies and looking at them closely.

"He's becoming more curious." John commented "Like his papa." He added with a fond look at his husband.

"Is he going to be a mini-Sherlock?" William chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

"Oh no, he's much like John, and he is also his own person. But my intelligence is becoming an obvious trait in him as he grows daily." Sherlock said.

"I think it's dinner time for George." Kate said.

"Here you go." John passed George to her; she undid the strap of her dress and began feeding him easily.

"He's feeding well." John pointed out.

"Oh yes, I'm very glad of that." Kate smiled.

"Daddy!" Hamish was suddenly stood right in front of the group, the toddler quickly went under the table and John lifted him onto his lap.

Hamish pulled at John's shirt.

"No." John said firmly.

"Daddy!" Hamish moaned and continued tugging at John's shirt, and then he got a determined look and went to work on undoing John's shirt buttons. John lifted his hands off of his shirt and said "No, Hamish."

Hamish's face screwed up in upset and irritation and a cry broke from him.

"DADDY!" He demanded desperately.

"No, you're doing really well, you aren't having my milk anymore, you know that." John said gently and tried to give Hamish a cuddle, but the two year old ducked his head down and pressed it against John's chest.

"I wan' you milk now!" Hamish said, his voice slightly muffled.

"No, oh, look you're disturbing George now, so stop fussing." John said then looked to Kate "I'm sorry, he's still wanting my milk but he's nearly over it we think. He's usually only fussy on some occasional evenings now." John said and Hamish started crying louder and John held his hands to stop him from trying to get to his chest.

Sherlock stood up "He's disturbing George, let me take him inside and calm him down. Him being with you isn't helping." He pulled Hamish away from John gently and turned him to hold him against his chest, he rubbed Hamish's back gently and the toddler buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder, bawling in a tearful tantrum "Come on, come with papa inside." Sherlock said soothingly and walked into the house, patting Hamish's back as the boy wound his arms around his papa's neck.

"The poor thing, I do feel bad now-I should have gone inside to feed George." Kate said.

"It's fine, he has to learn, and he has to get used to the fact that he's two and a half, he's soon going to be too big for me to feed him." John said, putting a hand on her shoulder supportively.

"So, have you had any slip-ups with the no-more-feeding?" Kate asked.

"Not really, I'm more stubborn than Hamish so I usually win, though I can see that stubbornness is something he has inherited from both Sherlock and I, he really didn't stand a chance." John chuckled "But the most recent one was about two weeks ago, he was absolutely miserable, wouldn't stop crying and complaining and as he's in a big-boy bed he came downstairs and tried to drink while I was sleeping, but Sherlock is a very light sleeper and as Hamish climbed on the bed he was up and carrying him back to his room, but after half an hour of endless crocodile tears I gave in and fed him, he was in such a state and none of us were getting any sleep." John explained.

"Mmm, it must be hard, not just for Hamish, but for you." Kate nodded.

"I'm alright, the hardest part is saying no." John shrugged and Sherlock walked back out with a quieter Hamish, who was just sniffling into Sherlock's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" William asked as Sherlock sat back down.

Hamish didn't answer and Sherlock said to Hamish "What do we say to daddy?"

"Sowwy." Hamish said and sniffled, then rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"It's okay. You're doing really well, not having my milk, papa and I are very proud of you." John said and carded his fingers through Hamish's blonde hair that was so alike his own.

Hamish smiled, chuffed with himself and Sherlock said "Would you like some juice?" and he nodded. Sherlock dug around their bag and pulled out a bottle of juice which Hamish latched onto and drank greedily.

Hamish thoroughly enjoyed spending time with George, they got a few very cute pictures of Hamish with him, he was very adorable with the new addition to the large family.

After lunch Hamish had a boost of energy and ran around the garden, he went so far that John had to run after him and catch him, Sherlock laughed at them as John brought Hamish back, the boy had a smug grin on his face at making his daddy play chase with him.

"It was lovely seeing you again, you must visit again soon!" Kate said at the door, she had put George down for a nap and Hamish himself was fast asleep in John's arms, his head flopped onto John's shoulder. Sherlock held the three pieces of paper that held Hamish's recent drawings, the scribbles were apparently George, Kate and William, he'd given one to Kate and William too and that was pinned to their fridge, which he was very happy about.

"We will. We'll see you soon, look after yourselves!" John smiled, sent them a wave and walked towards the car, Sherlock said "Good day." and followed his husband.

Kate and William watched as Hamish was strapped into his car seat and Sherlock and John got into the front seats and drove away.

"What a lovely day, it's good that Hamish and George are quite close in their ages, when George is older they can play together!" Kate smiled.

"Indeed." William nodded and they went back into their house.


End file.
